Runaway
by Daughter of Eve1
Summary: Basically this story is about a girl who comes into Smallville after living on her own for four years.Finished
1.

Second story I'm working on. I don't own the Smallville characters although I would love to borrow Lex for weekend.  
  
  
  
I was a runaway. An orphan really. Who at the age of 16 had lost both her parents in a fire. I had escaped with a burn on my side and minor cuts. I felt cheated. I should be dead too. Or they should be alive. I refused to placed in a stranger's home. So I had left, dropped out of school and left. First from Connecticut I had gone to New York, then Gotham, and Metropolis and I came to the realization that I hated big cities. But I had little choice. Jobs were easy to get in large cities. No one asked many questions. I changed address when money was low and rent was due. The family savings kept me in an apartment for a year as I worked but my savings dwindles and jobs didn't pay. When I turned nineteen I realized I didn't want to live like this anymore. I wanted a home, a family, I wanted a real job.  
  
My brilliant idea came to me on one desperate night. I was kicked out of my apartment for not paying the rent the second month. I lost my waitress job for spilling soup on a man who grabbed my ass. The city was noisy and scaring and I hated every dark corner and rat. Then when I saw the newspaper. It wasn't the front page but the real estate section. It was an old paper about a week old. It was an article trying to get big shots to buy property for summer homes. In Kansas of all places. To me it sounded wonderful, open fields, shops, lakes and rivers. The town even boasted having a meteor field. Metropolis wasn't to far from Kansas but the bus ticket would be expensive. I though about hitchhiking but the last time I tried that I had to break some guys nose for putting his hands on my thigh. So for the next five months I ate very little, and worked hard busing tables.  
  
When I reach Smallville, doubts crept in. Why was I here, what did I think I was doing?  
  
A job would be much harder to get here then in the city. I had about two hundred dollars to live on but for how long? I was sure this wasn't what my parents had wanted for me. Little Dorinda Russo good students, track star cracked under the stress of losing her parents irrationally ran away, leaving the few friends she had and now it's too late to go back. Hell two years ago it was too late to go back. I was an adult now. I was almost twenty. This was ridiculous. Smallville was now and the first thing was to find a job and maybe a place to stay. I walked down the street carrying everything I owned in a duffle bag. I'm sure I didn't look any better then I felt. Too many hours on a bus, and too little sleep. I bought a newspaper from the first place I could and as an after thought a candy bar suddenly feeling very hungry. I slumped down next to the nearest building. The sidewalks were clean and I wondered if anyone would bother me if I slept outside. I'm sure they had a law about that. I flipped through the paper not really paying attention to anything until I came to the help wanted. Just as I thought it was a very small section. But there were a few possibilities. Waitress (I shuddered but considered), job at the movie theater, janitor at the school, and a job as a farmhand. The last one made me pause. I'm not sure why I circled it. They were probably looking for some mountain man or something. But I was stronger then I looked and it would be a last resort. 


	2. Default Chapter

The café informed me they were no longer looking for help. Though my appearance may have had something to do with it. I filled out an application at the movie house but it ending up being so full of blanks I simply left. It was Saturday so the school thing would have to wait. Beside it made me nervous being around the high school. I wished I had finished school. I was sure if I took an equivalency exam I would pass but school itself. Friends, classes, homework, dances. I actually missed all of it. The farm was last. It was a two-mile walk from town. What did I know about farms? Mom had a garden in the back yard. She used to love taking me to Agricultural fairs in the spring. I reached the farmhouse and sat down just looking at the yellow house with the wrap around porch and barn in the back. The hard labor didn't scare me. I could learn quickly. My stomach growled and sure enough as I looked at my watch it was 6:30. I had been sitting for a half hour. I got up and dusted myself off. I had nowhere else to go. I walked up to the door newspaper in hand and knocked. The mailbox said The Kent's in bold black lettering. The smell of food was strong coming from the house and it made me wonder if I should wait. I didn't want to interrupt their dinner. But it was too late. The door swung open. In front of me stood a young man, tall, with dark hair and light eyes.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"I…I came about the job." I held up the newspaper. "I'm sorry if I interrupted, I can come back later." I started to turn and leave when a woman joined the young mans side.  
  
"Who is it Clark?"  
  
"This is…?"  
  
"Dorinda, Dori Russo."  
  
"She was wondering if you were still looking for help."  
  
The woman eyed me up and down. I knew this was a bad idea. Just then my stomach made the loudest noise. I was so embarrassed.  
  
"Clark why don't you put out another plate. Dori? Come on in, I'll speak to my husband about the job."  
  
"Ok Mom." The boy went back into the house but I started to back away.  
  
"Oh no that's ok. I'll just come back. I really don't want to…"  
  
"Just leave your things on the porch, they'll be alright. Come on in."  
  
This was so odd. These people were too nice. They didn't know me. They invited me into their home. This woman was that boy's mom? She looked so young. I hesitated.  
  
But she again insisted I left my things out side and wiped my feet as well as I could. My shoes were old falling apart. Again I dusted myself off and ran my fingers through my auburn hair. I guess I looked very non- threatening to them but still I shouldn't be going into their house. They shouldn't be inviting me.  
  
But I was in. It was warm and so comfortable looking. Mrs. Kent led me into the kitchen. Clark had set an extra plate and was dishing out food.  
  
"Jonathan, this is Dorinda Russo. She asked about the job in the newspaper." Mrs. Kent introduced me to her husband. He then shook my hand. This was too much.  
  
"Well do you have any experience working on a farm?" He asked as I sat down.  
  
The food looked so good. Chicken, stuffing, carrots, corn.  
  
"Umm no I don't really. I've been living in the city for the past four years, but I can learn real quick and listen I'm sorry I'm wasting your time." I started to get up.  
  
"Sit down." Mr. Kent told me. He had a smile on his face but he also had a voice that commanded respect. So I sat.  
  
"How old are you?" Mrs. Kent asked. There was concern in her voice. She was doing the mom thing. I had only gotten that once before when I had first left home. A landlady who let me stay in New York paying half rent but then her husband found out and I was kicked out.  
  
"I'm 20. My ID in my bag I mean it says I'm 16 but it's old so…"  
  
Mrs. Kent held up her hand. "I believe you."  
  
She believed me. "Eat your food." She added and began to eat herself. I tried to eat slowly. I hadn't had a home cooked meal in forever. It was amazing so I said so.  
  
"Mom is an excellent cook." Clark added. Mrs. Kent smiled at her son. This family was amazing. I had only been in the house for a little over a half hour and already I could tell how much they loved one another.  
  
Diner was finished and I wasn't sure what was expected of me now. There wasn't much talking during diner. Mr. Kent reminded Clark to fit a fence before doing his homework.  
  
Mrs. Kent and Mr. Kent then brought me into their living room as Clark left. I sat nervously.  
  
"You want to work here?" Mrs. Kent asked  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"The last place I lived was Metropolis but I'm originally from Connecticut."  
  
"Is that were your family lives?"  
  
It was an innocent enough question but my head dropped and I started to pick at my nails. Damn nervous habit. "They're dead." I said simply. I looked at their faces for their reaction. They didn't seem to know quite what to say at my declaration.  
  
"I should go. I'm not qualified to work for you. Thank you so much for the dinner it was delicious." I walked quickly towards the door before they could protest. I didn't want their pity I didn't want the job because they felt sorry for me. I had taken their food and that was enough.  
  
I picked my bag off the porch and left. Half way across the yard I heard my name being shouted. "Dori!" It was Clark. I stopped though I can't explain why.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm leaving. I don't know anything about farms. I can't fix fences or plant crops and I don't want the job because your parents feel sorry for me." I didn't know why I was explaining anything to him.  
  
"Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Some place to sleep. It's supposed to rain tonight."  
  
"Didn't you hear anything I said? "I don't take handouts. I shouldn't have even stepped foot in your house."  
  
"I heard everything. I'm just saying there's a barn in the back. There are blankets in the loft. Tomorrows Sunday, no one will be in there until the afternoon. Someone could stay there and we wouldn't know."  
  
I looked at him like he had two heads.  
  
"Well, good luck in the job search. I'll see you around town." He turned and left. Leaving me confused. These were the nicest, oddest people I've met in four years and yet they reminded me of my mom and dad. Yes I'm sure my mom would take in a stray just as Mrs. Kent tried to.  
  
The sun had set. I looked at the barn and then at the road back to town. I hitched my duffle bag unto my shoulder and heard thunder in the distance. I headed to the barn. 


	3. 

Lightening, Thunder, I woke up with a jolt from the memories. I hated thunderstorms and I was terrified of lightening. Lightening had started everything. I woke up not knowing were I was then I remembered, Clark, the Kents. I was in their barn. I had slept on a couch covered with a flannel blanket. The barn was very nice and the lack of animals made it seem like an extension of the Kent's house except for the tractor and heavy farm equipment I couldn't name. I stared out the window and I lost myself in my thoughts. Lightening had struck a tree next to my house at 2am. The large oak that had probably been standing for a hundred years crashed into our house setting it on fire. The tree crashed right into my parent's bedroom. I ran through the house from my room screaming for my mom and dad. Dad was already dead. The fire was spreading as I heard fire engines approach the house. One of the neighbors had dialed 911. I found my mom unconscienous. I tried dragging her out of the house but began to choke on the smoke. I fell. Next thing I knew I was being carried out of the house by a firefighter. I had third degree burns on my sides and a gash on my forehead. My mom died on the way to the hospital from smoke inhalation. In less then a half hour I had lost everything. But I was still alive. I rubbed my scar on my side and stared out the window. I couldn't save them and I continue to disappoint them.  
  
A noise behind me made me turn my head it was only then that I realize I was crying.  
  
"Dori?"  
  
"Clark. I was just leaving. I didn't mean to stay so long." I was wiping my eyes with my hand trying to hide my face.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine." He took a step towards me. I took a step back. "Really, Clark I'm fine. Thank-you." I picked up my bag.  
  
"Where are you going to go?" The teenager actually sounded like he cared.  
  
"Clark. I can take care of myself." I said it more sternly then I had intended. I was grateful for his families help just not use to it.  
  
"Do you want to come in for breakfast?" He wasn't giving up and it was starting to annoy me.  
  
"Thought you said no one would be in here until the afternoon."  
  
"It's ten am. In farm time that is the afternoon." And he smiled. He started to break me down. I smiled back.  
  
"Come on." Clark walked out of the barn. I found myself following him shaking my head. Smallville was unbelievable.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Kent smiled as I walked in the door. They were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. I was uncomfortable. I didn't really belong there.  
  
"It's OK, sit down." Clark reassured me.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Kent I'm sorry I was so rude last night. I'm just not use to people being so nice." My mouth opened and closed like I had more to say but I couldn't think of anything. Mrs. Kent smiled at me and dished eggs on my plate.  
  
"Jonathan, Clark and I talked last night and we think it best if you stay here for a while."  
  
I nearly choked. "What?"  
  
"We know you don't have any where to go and thought that you could stay here." Clark explained.  
  
"Your idea?" I asked him.  
  
He nodded. "But my parents agree. I mean you have no where to go and I just thought…"  
  
I was angry, scared, confused. I didn't know what to feel at this announcement. They were all looking at me. "But I couldn't just stay here. You don't even know me. I don't know you. You would just have me come into your home and live here?" It bewildered me.  
  
"Well not exactly." Mr. Kent spoke up.  
  
I looked at him. "You would work on the farm. Clark would teach you what you need to know. We could always use more help. You would also have to register to go to school. And we would expect you to follow the same rules as Clark even though you are older."  
  
"You discussed this all last night?" I asked still not believing.  
  
"Clark wouldn't let us sleep until we did. " Mr. Kent looked both annoyed and amused.  
  
"This is unbelievable." I said under my breath. What they were offering me. It was like a home, an actual home. If this were four years ago I would have run. Four years ago I did run from almost the exact thing. But know I was tired of running. Tired of being dirty and not knowing where my next meal was coming from.  
  
"Do you want to stay?" Mrs. Kent asked me.  
  
"I." What should I do?  
  
I felt my eyes water again. I didn't want to cry but I was going to. I just nodded.  
  
"I'll show you to the spare room." Clark was smiling. He liked to help people and it seemed his parent were the same. He grabbed my bag but I had trouble moving.  
  
" We'll want to sit down and talk when you get back so don't be too late. Welcome to the Kent farm. We'll visit the High school tomorrow." Mrs. Kent gave me a hug as I stood up and I nearly died.  
  
So Clark showed me what was soon to be my room and then asked if I needed anything. There was only one thing on my mind really. "Shower?" I asked.  
  
Clark looked embarrassed he would have to get used to having a woman other then his mom in the house. "Yeah bathroom is right down the hall. Help yourself."  
  
So I did. It was wonderful. A hot shower was something of a luxury. When I was finished cleaning Clark wanted to show me around the farm and then take me into town. As we left the house Mrs. Kent offered to take me shopping after I started school. I felt guilty taking so much from these people. All I could say was thank you.  
  
"Clark I can't let your mom buy me clothes." I said as we walked around the farm.  
  
"Don't worry my dad will put you to work on the farm and you'll earn what ever they buy you." He said smiling.  
  
"It still feels weird. How did you ever convince them to take a stranger in and why would you want to?"  
  
"I don't know. I just wanted to help." Another megawatt smile.  
  
"You're unbelievable." I just kept reminding myself this wasn't a hand out I would work for what ever these people would give me. It was just really hard to say no to Clark.  
  
In town I felt better walking around now that I was clean and being shown around by a person who seemed to have many friends. In the coffee shop I was introduced to Chloe, and Pete. They both seemed really nice except the girl Chloe kept asking me a ton of questions I didn't what to answer. I knew I would have to talk to the Kent's later tonight and even that I was nervous about. So I avoided questions and gave general answers.  
  
I asked them about the High School and took the attention off of my life. Clark eyes wandered to across the café.  
  
"Who's that?" I asked nodding to the brunette Clark was staring at.  
  
"Lana Lang, Clarks one true love." Pete smiled.  
  
Clark blushed and turned his head.  
  
"Pretty. Like movie star too perfect pretty." I said and got a look of some where between hurt and confusion from Clark. But I saw Chloe smile. Lana walked over to our table and Clark introduced her to me. A blond haired guy wearing a football jacket then joined her. Little hot for the jacket isn't it. Whitney. I chuckled.  
  
"Sorry I just never met a guy named Whitney before." The jock looked slightly pissed and he and Lana sat down at another table.  
  
"Now that is pretty." I said and pointed across the café.  
  
"Lex?" Clark questioned. 


	4. 

"Lex?" Clark questioned.  
  
"Lex. He looks very familiar." I studied the bald young man closer.  
  
"That's Lex as in Lex Luther as in extremely rich guy." Chloe tried to explain.  
  
"Yeah, you've probably seen his picture in the newspaper." Pete offered.  
  
"Maybe, but I haven't been too up on current events lately. The most popular part of the paper for me is the want ads." I still could not place the man,  
  
"Lex!" Clark was calling him over.  
  
Lex Luther walked over to our table looking horrible out of place in black dress pants and matching shirt. A purple silk tie was the only color in his entire outfit and it made his skin look even paler then it probably was. Being next to a very tan Clark didn't help either.  
  
"Looks like the terrible trio's picked up a spare. Lex Luther." He stuck out his hand for me to shake.  
  
"So I've been told. Dorinda Russo."  
  
"Friend of Clarks?"  
  
"Yeah she's staying with my family for awhile." Clark answered for me. I had a sinking feeling when I looked at Lex. You'd think I would remember someone so handsome, rich and well bald. But I just smiled and nodded.  
  
"Really? Well welcome to Smallville." He seemed to be measuring me up. I got the feeling he was protective of who Clark hung out with and I wondered what was going on there. Lex left pretty quickly after giving me another uncomfortable look before he did.  
  
"Come on I'll show you the rest of the town." Clark and I left saying good- bye to Chloe and Pete who still had homework to do before school tomorrow.  
  
Clark took me around town I had seen some of it as I arrived yesterday. It was hard to believe that it was only yesterday. There was the main street that the movie theater, the beanery, a few restaurants and many small stores were located. The stores were mostly locally owned. Clark told me that Smallville usually fought against chain stores coming in to town. I wondered if I should try again for a part time job to pay the Kent's. I asked Clark and he said that my help on the farm would be enough and his parents expected really good grades too. But I kept in the back of my mind to look at least for something on the weekends. From what I saw I loved Smallville, it was just big enough to be interesting and small enough to be charming.  
  
It was diner time back on the farm. Clark and I had gotten home about an hour ago and now I was helping to set the table. Home. If you've ever really thought about it that is the most beautiful word in the English language. Mrs. Kent was telling me to bring down all my clothes to be washed. I said if she showed me where the washer was I'd clean my own clothes. She eyed Clark seeming to say see people can do their own wash. Clark rolled his eyes as we sat down to eat. Again a simple and delicious meal but in the back of my head I kept thinking of the talk we were to have after diner. I had been to too many places and done too much for me to tell the Kent's about my life and I know they will want to know more about my parents then simply they were dead. How could I tell them that I killed them? That I couldn't save them? And like a coward had run away. My bread suddenly tasted very dry. Diner did eventually end and the Kent's wanted to talk. They could easily kick me out.  
  
I sat in the living room that had suddenly gone from cozy to very small.  
  
"Clark was very adamant about having you stay here but *Oh God the but* we really would like to know more about your…situation." Mr. Kent stated. Well there it was. They wanted to know yet they didn't ask.  
  
"Well, umm, after my parents died," I coughed. "Umm I took off to Hartford was there a couple months waiting tables. I lived off my savings for a little while but minimum wage didn't pay many bills. I moved to New York City then Philadelphia then Gotham." Gotham, that was where my life went down hill. Wrong crowd kind of down hill. Drinking, drugs and many things that no 17 year old should be doing. After 10 months in hell I forced myself to move to Washington DC were I was completely homeless.  
  
I left all this out to the Kent's. "Odd jobs, changing apartments I moved from Gotham to Washington DC to Cincinnati to Metropolis and then here." I sat back in my chair. The Kent's stared at me.  
  
"Wow." Clark was the first to speak.  
  
"Thanks Clark." I smiled.  
  
"It's just that's a lot of cities."  
  
"Yup and ever one of them was the same. I just took a chance coming here to get away from the crowded dirty streets."  
  
Mrs. Kent took my hand. "How," she sighed and I knew what was coming "How did your parents die?" I slipped my hand out of hers.  
  
"There was a fire." I whispered my head hung down low as I started to pick at my fingernails.  
  
"They both?" Mrs. Kent's voice was equally as low.  
  
I just nodded as the scenes played over in my head. "There was no one else I could go and live with. They wanted to place me with a foster family but I just left instead. But now I'm tired of being so alone." I started to cry. I had done some horrible things; did I deserve a wonderful family like the Kent's? Who having only known me for a day were holding me as I cried? I didn't care I just didn't want them to go away. They said I could stay. I knew more questions would eventually come but for tonight I slept in my new bed. My room. Tomorrow I would take placement tests to see where in high school I would be and start school as soon as possible. I would also start my education as a farm hand. As I drifted to sleep the only nagging thought I had was were I knew Lex Luther from.  
  
  
  
The next morning I woke up early to hear running water in the bathroom and voices down stairs.  
  
"She needs us Jonathan." I heard Mrs. Kent's voice as I walked down the hall.  
  
"We just have to make sure she stays out of…"  
  
"I know, don't worry."  
  
I made my way more noisily then necessary down the stairs. Mr. and Mrs. Kent were already dressed.  
  
"Clark was in the bathroom so I came down to seeing if I could help with breakfast before I changed." I planned to offer to help whenever I could. And I did have some skill in cooking.  
  
"No that's alright Dori I'm almost done here." Mrs. Kent smiled and turned back to the stove. So I turned and walked back up the stairs bumping into Clark who was coming out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. I have one word. Wow. If farm work does that to a body, just wow. Clark looked more embarrassed then I did. "Sorry." I was able to say without staring too much and slipped into the bathroom. I shook my head to clear it from thinking impure thoughts about my new younger "brother." I didn't really think too much on Mr. Kent's words as I got ready for my first day at school in 4 years. 


	5. 

Authors note. I have no intention of turning this into slash. There might be a love hate relationship between Dori and Lex. I'm not really sure where the story is going honestly. I'm not a real expert on all things superman so if I make mistakes forgive me. I just found out that the "boy" who plays Clark is two years older then I and that's scary. I also found out that Clark's middle name is Jerome. And that Michael has done voiceovers in Batman beyond.  
  
  
  
I was now a junior in high school. I would officially begin school tomorrow as for today I was being shown around the school by none other then Lana Lang. She apparently volunteers for these sorts of thing all the time. I found out why Clark was so infatuated with her. Other then the fact that she was beautiful I was surprised to find out she was actually nice. I hated girls like her in my high school but I never actually talked to one. To be fair they never talked to me either. She showed me the classes; the auditorium, the stadium and then we went to the cafeteria for lunch. Clark waved at me and I made to go sit next to him but Lana headed over to the table o jocks so I followed not sure if I should separate from my guide. I shrugged in Clark's direction and he didn't seem to disappointed and continued his conversation with Chloe.  
  
The conversation at the table was all about football apparently a big game was Friday night. I sat kind of silent. I listened to the cheerleaders trying to get Lana back on the squad and it surprised me that she was not a cheerleader, well not any more. I asked about the track team and they looked at me kind of funny. I guess the only sport at this table was football. After lunch I ran into Clark again and apologized. He said it was no problem and I could see he wished he were the one sitting next to Lana at lunch. "Believe me Clark you didn't miss much."  
  
Lana came behind me and asked if I wanted to see the Torch, the school newspaper. Chloe was already in there; she had a free period and spent it working on the paper. There I was introduced to the wall of weird. Chloe was more then willing to show it off.  
  
"Wow, so much has happened in this town."  
  
"All in the past 13 years too." Chloe added as I studied the wall. "No one else pays much attention to this town but really there's just to much weirdness going on for it to be coincidence."  
  
"Most people blame Lex Luther." Lana spoke.  
  
"Lex? How? I mean he's all of what 22, 23?"  
  
Lana shook her head. "No I mean his company, his dad's company, people want to blame pollution."  
  
"I don't buy it, I blame the meteors." Chloe said with conviction.  
  
I just kept looking at the wall. There was so much I didn't know about this town.  
  
The school day ended with me meeting with some of my new teachers and getting loaded up with work I needed to do to catch up with the class. I would gladly do it. I never felt more normal. Next was to learn what I could about farm life with Clark.  
  
I was ready to take the school bus home with Clark when I heard a very large noise behind me. Squeal of tires and someone shouting for Clark.  
  
Lex Luther in a little sports car I'm sure cost more then the Kent's house. "Need a ride home Kent?" Lex came walking up. "You too of course Dori."  
  
"Of course." I said under my breath. Clark seemed very eager to get into the sports car and honestly I think I would enjoy it better then the bus. I climbed into what could be considered a backseat and Lex took off at top speeds.  
  
"Can't help but think I've seen you before Dori." Lex shouted over the wind. I didn't respond that I felt the same way. We came to the Kent farm soon enough and I thanked Lex for the ride. Clark hung back and I heard Lex ask about Lana.  
  
I took over some chores inside the house and out. Laundry and ironing, feeding the chickens (the only animals on the farm), helping to weed the vegetable gardens, and helping out in other ways that were not too specific. I had no problem with this and as I learned more I'm sure I would do more farm work.  
  
Later that night I found Clark in the barn looking in his telescope.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Clark jumped.  
  
"Guilty of something I should know about?" I looked through the telescope that was aimed directly at Lana Lang's porch. I saw she was sitting there with Whitney.  
  
"Oh Clark, this is a little sad not to mention creepy."  
  
Clark blushed and sat on the old couch. "Don't worry worst things have been done for love." I reassured him sitting next to him but still looking out the window.  
  
"So it's definitely Lana?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean its Lana not Lex?"  
  
"Lex?" It took him a whole minute to get it before changing a brighter color of red. "No, No. He's a really good friend. He's always trying to get me and Lana together."  
  
"Why would a billionaire worry about a farm boys love life?"  
  
"I guess he feels he owes me. I umm I saved his life."  
  
That was interesting. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah pulled him out of his car when he ran off the road into the river."  
  
"Wow, I guess he does owe you." That's why he was so protective of Clark. Love, 'the you saved my life I owe you it and I want to make sure your safe' love. Brotherly love, maybe a little more then that.  
  
"So you know about me what about you?"  
  
"What about me?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know any thing. I mean you know I spy on my neighbor you have to give me something. What's your middle name?"  
  
"My middle name?"  
  
"Yeah everyone usually have this horrible middle name."  
  
"It's Tara."  
  
"Tara?"  
  
"My mom was a big Gone With the Wind fan." My voice got quiet as I thought of my mom.  
  
"Do you want to tell me about her?" Clark asked carefully.  
  
"She was…wonderful. I mean really your mom reminds me of her. Always kind, always ready to help. I remember my dad flipped one time because she brought home a stray dog she found on the highway. It was a little rotti pup. Dirty and cold. My mom took it in bathed it gave it food wrapped it in a towel. A neighbor down the road adopted it about a week later when my dad wanted it out of the house. He never really did like dogs."  
  
I smiled at Clark. "And now I'm the little rotti and your mom's taken me in."  
  
"Your mom sounds really nice."  
  
"She was."  
  
And we sat in silence until it was time to go in.  
  
As I went to bed that night again I though how luck I was. As I drifted to sleep I suddenly remembered where I knew Lex from. I sat straight up in my bed.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's OK everything will be OK. But it won't. I remember him. They'll kick me out. A club. In Gotham. Actually a few. Damn. I hate this. Will they be disgusted? Will Lex even remember? Would he tell them? I remember, shots lots of shots, pills, who knows what, x probably, worse who knows, I remember him, wearing a hat. Alex not Lex. He was just as bad as I was, wasn't he? Yes very drunk all over some friend of mine, a couple of friends of mine. Me? Did I? No I would have remembered that I was never so far gone that I forgot that. The whole 10 months in Gotham was a blur but I remember Lex now. If he told the Kent's they would know about him. He already was in bad light with Jonathan but he didn't care about the older Kent's opinion. But I did. Would they throw me out? Would Clark fight for me? Would Lex risk it? God it was three in the morning. I was dirty, bad influence on Clark, the Kent's would have to think of their sons well being. But I wasn't like that any more. It was two years ago. I didn't have anything to worry about right? Right? 


	6. 

Thanks too: mew, anna, liz, michpell, smile7449, becs, Sarina, aquara, Emily, and everyone else who is reading.  
  
Cows I saw cows!!! There goes my theory that there are no other animals on the farm. But why aren't they in the barn? And excuse me for dipping into teenbeat mode but Michael is hot, be gone bitch! Sorry.  
  
  
  
I woke up not remembering falling asleep. It was 6:30 in the morning. Definitely time to start the day. My mind was clouded with worry as I showered and changed. I calmed myself down by the time I fed the chickens and as I walked into the kitchen I though how silly it was for me to worry like I did. Lex Luther would never remember some random girl in a club two years ago. And even if he did what made me think he would bother to tell the Kent's. Soon it was 7:20 and time to catch the bus. As I sat down next to Chloe she remarked that it was the first time in a week that Clark hadn't missed the bus.  
  
"I think I have him getting up even earlier so I won't walk in on him in the shower." This embarrassed Clark and I couldn't help but think how cute he looked in red. Walking into the high school I made up my mind to spend some of the money I had on a new pair of sneakers. A small voice in the back of my head told me to save my money, I might be on my own again soon. But I ignored that voice and focused on my first day back at school.  
  
I was a 20 year old junior in high school but I really missed this part of my childhood or my young adult hood I guess.  
  
I separated from Chloe, Pete and Clark, they being a year below me had different classes. I almost wish I had been placed as a sophomore but they said we would see each other at lunch. In all my first class my English teacher made me introduce myself to the whole class. The rest of my classes simply gave me a seat and continued with their daily lesson. I liked that better. Most people gave me looks of curiosity wondering what my deal was but no really talked to me. By lunch I couldn't believe how tired I was and hungry. I found Clark in the sea of people and he asked how things were going. Some of the information I remembered from high school. Before lunch I had had English, history and Spanish. Math and computer classes had me a little fazelled, they were after lunch. I was really out of touch with computers and math I was always bad at. I also had an art class and a study hall. But "So far so good, Clark." Chloe came over with a newspaper and she plopped it down in front of us.  
  
"Break-ins." She stated. "Lots of them and in all the cases it looks like the locks have been melted off." Scooby Doo where are you? Chloe looked at us like she was ready to solve the crime of the century.  
  
"So someone with a blowtorch is melting lock to steal money." Pete was logical.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. We just didn't get it. While Chloe's theories of someone with heat ray vision mumbled in that background I let my gaze wander around the outside cafeteria. This school was bigger then my high school yet there didn't seem to be as many students. I realized Clark was saying something to me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said you wanna go to the movie with Pete and me tonight?"  
  
"Sure." Then I remembered. "Umm actually I shouldn't."  
  
"Why not?" Pete asked.  
  
No money. I thought. It's weird but Clark seemed to read my mind.  
  
"Come on my treat." I smiled.  
  
"Thanks Clark." I turned to Chloe. "Are you coming?"  
  
"It's Tuesday." I gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"Chloe goes no where on Tuesdays. The Torch comes out on Thursdays and she does the finishing touches tonight and then second guesses herself all day tomorrow when it's too late to change anything." Clark explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Time to go to my next class. By the end of the day I had so much work to do just to catch up to the class. I was right about both computers and math but Clark promised he would be able to help me through both. I felt good about school, better about my past and ready to work. I also had friends. I was feeling like I was settling into place in Smallville. After dinner Clark, Pete and I piled into the truck. Clark was driving. I was embarrassed to say I never really got to use my driver's license. I had gotten it about a week and a half before the fire and after that…  
  
There weren't too many people at the movies. But those who were there included Lana and Whitney. It seems Tuesday is a good night for them to go out because it's one of the few days of the week Whitney doesn't have football practice. I found this out when Clark invited them to sit by us. I really don't know why the boy tortures himself. I tried to maneuver my way so that Lana was sitting next to Clark and I was sitting between her and Whitney. This did not work well, Whitney would not sit down until I moved and I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. So it ended up Whitney, Lana, Me, Clark, Pete. Clark knew what I was doing though. "I tried." I whispered to him as the lights went low. The movie wasn't bad. Some Arnold Last name no one can spell movie that Pete picked out. How Whitney dragged Lana to it I'll never know. But honestly it wasn't bad, not great. The side entertainment made me a little angry though. Clark kept looking at Lana. Whitney kept touching Lana. Clark kept sucking air through his teeth. It was an ongoing cycle. Pete seemed to notice it too and kept trying to get Clark back into the movie. It ended up being a very long night.  
  
"Why do you do that to yourself Clark?" I asked as soon as Lana and Whitney parted company and we were out of the theater.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What he says. Asking Lana and partner to sit next to us when you knew it would drive you nuts."  
  
"Can I plead temporary insanity?"  
  
"No." Pete injected "it may be insane but in no way is this a temporary condition." 


	7. 

He was perfect really, like a statue. I watched him. I'm not ashamed to admit that I watched him. I sat outside of the beanery, the autumn air was cool but felt nice. I was waiting for Clark and Chloe; we were going to the football game to support Pete though I'm told he'll probably be on the bench all night. Lex Luther was across the street talking to Lana's Aunt. Ordering flowers for a date? Who knows? I just watched him. I watched the way the wind blew his coat back, the way he rubbed his hand over his scalp, the way he smiled. Now I knew how Clark felt watching something beautiful from a far. Some thing that was so striking that getting close might ruin it. Of course I knew Lex was flawed. Some of the same flaws I had. I watched as he got into the fancy car his money bought him and I wondered if he liked who he was. It was such a random thought. One moment I'm admiring the shape of his ass in his tailored pants and the next I'm wondering about the shape of his soul. He pulled away from the curb and drove too quickly down Main Street, like he was running away. Going so fast in his car you'd think he would never stop, like the Devil himself was behind him.  
  
Clark and Chloe showed up shortly after.  
  
"You OK?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yeah Why?"  
  
"You got a far away 'Clark' look about you."  
  
"A 'Clark' look?"  
  
"You know deep in scattered thought."  
  
Clark punched he lightly in the shoulder.  
  
"What?" Chloe said defensively.  
  
"Come on let's get to the school." Clark pulled on my shirt. Actually his shirt. Mrs. Kent had found a bunch of shirts that Clark had grown out of so quick that they were practically brand new, even though they were about 6 years old and she couldn't throw them away. The plaid shirts were a bit big on me but they were comfortable. Mrs. Kent gave them to me because I still wouldn't let her buy me new clothes.  
  
The football game was actually fun. I screamed, "Peck their eyes out" and Clark and Chloe looked at me like I was crazy. I shrugged "What else are Crows suppose to so?"  
  
Pete was stuck on the sideline. Whitney was playing. This last fact worked out well. Lana was at the game and I was able to get her to sit next to us after half time. Then I dragged Chloe away to get soda. Giving Clark and Lana a bit of alone time. When we returned however, Lana was gone.  
  
"What happened Clark?"  
  
"Nothing just some of her other friends came by and…"  
  
"She took off." Chloe finished sounding angry. I don't think she enjoyed the way Lana treated Clark.  
  
"It's no big deal. She lives right next door, I can see her when ever I want."  
  
"Through a telescope isn't going to get you any closer." I told him.  
  
He just nodded and seemed sad. I didn't want to push him but I hated that he was so sad about this. I was about to say that he was still really young and that their were plenty of fish in the sea and other such nonsense but I knew A.) He's probably heard it all before and B.) It didn't matter what I say because he was in love and no words can change that.  
  
Time fly's when you're living on a farm. There seemed so much to do before winter. I was learning so much but one thing I always noticed was that Clark never seemed tired. He had enormous amounts of energy and an appetite to match. I had been living there for three weeks. I felt more at home here then anywhere but every once and awhile doubts crept in. I pushed them aside. I also had weird moments. What I mean by that is I would hear Mrs. Kent yelling for me that dinner was ready and I had to fight the urge to yell Yes Mom. She sounded so much like my mother and treated me like her own. Mr. Kent was the same strict but full of concern. The only thing I couldn't understand was the time he freaked out when I was pulling on the storm cellar door. I had never seen on before and wondered if they actually fled into it during a storm. Mr. Kent steered me away saying something about it being caved in and useless.  
  
October 31. Halloween. There was a party, at the Luther estate. Which I admit I was curious about. I had yet to see the great castle Clark talked about a few times. Lana's Aunt seemed to be able to convince Lex of having a party there. I'm told she's done it before. She seemed to have the impossible power to charm a Luther at least that's what Mr. Kent said. Of course it was tremendously overdone. Costumes were not required thankfully but the invitations said something about proper dress. It seemed everyone in the school was invited. "Chloe?" I asked her during lunch the Friday before the party. "What does it mean proper dress?"  
  
"Oh like a skirt or a dress, nice grown up clothes."  
  
Problem. I didn't own any. I had been living in old jeans and Clark's shirts for the past two weeks. Chloe knowing me almost as well as Clark looked me right in the face and as much as it pained her offered to take me shopping. Chloe didn't like shopping she liked "finding" her clothes. I took it as a great honor as I knew I should so after helping Mr. Kent with a fence and ironing a pile of clothes, I asked Clark to drop me off at Chloe's. We headed to a small group of stores that Chloe called a mall but I knew better. It took me exactly one hour and twenty-three minutes to find a dress that wasn't expensive and Chloe assured me looked good on. Really I think she just wanted to get out of there. Shoes were very easy I just bought a simple pair of black ballet flats. Well I had a dress; I was never really a dress person, so all I needed know was courage to wear it.  
  
That courage came on Saturday night.  
  
"I'm not going." I shouted through a closed door.  
  
"Come on Dori. It can't be THAT bad."  
  
"Oh thanks so much Clark that just makes me want to dance around." I trailed off into mumbles.  
  
"Well you have to come out because we have to pick up Chloe and met Pete and his date at Lex's in…(Pause)… 10 minutes, come on."  
  
"I feel like a sixteen year old."  
  
"Is that supposed to be an insult old lady?" Clark laughed a bit. "I'm kidding please come out?"  
  
"Ok fine but no laughing."  
  
I stepped out of the room and faced Clark. He wasn't saying anything. He was just looking at me with this weird look.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"UMM Yeah wow."  
  
The dress was simple enough dark green, which I always liked. I thought it went well with my reddish hair and light hazel eyes, wearing green always made my eyes look greener. It was cut a few inches above the knee and had an empire waist.  
  
Clark made me feel a whole lot better with his broken sentence one syllable responses.  
  
I had to admit he looked good in his kaki pants and dark blue button down shirt.  
  
"Wow to you to Clark." I smiled and we made our way out the door. The parent Kent's told us to have fun, drive safe and be back by midnight.  
  
Chloe was in her normal high fashion wear. Dark pants ("You told me skirt or dress!") and a beautiful and rather fuzzy red sweater. Piled into the truck it was on to the party.  
  
The castle looked like it had escaped from a fairy tale. When I heard castle I wasn't actually expecting a castle, a very large house maybe but not what I saw in front of me. The entire school was there it seemed. The party was already going when we arrived and we made our way into the house to find Pete and Lauren (his date). I was also on the look out for Lex. I wonder if he was hiding in another wing or if he would show up to see teenagers in his very large ballroom dancing around like idiots. 


	8. 

New website for everyone: Television without pity gives some great and funny recaps of each of the smallville episodes. Check it out. I'm going on vacation on Monday so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. I'm trying hard and I like the story so far and that's all that really matters.  
  
  
  
Chloe kept talking to everyone she could about her on going theory about heat ray eyed people even though their hadn't been a break-in in about a week. Clark kept looking nervous every time she brought it up.  
  
"It's over Chloe. Nothings happened in awhile. Move on."  
  
"Let's enjoy the party Chloe, Come on I got all pretty." I wanted her to drop it too it really made Clark nervous.  
  
We found Pete plus one but we all seemed to break apart as the night went on. Clark was Lana stalking. Chloe was on the search for the lastest news. Pete and Lauren looked very cute dancing. And me? Well I don't dance and I was the oldest person in the room besides the staff who seemed to be guarding certain doors and making sure there was plenty of food on the table.  
  
I became the second oldest person in the room when Lex walked in. He definitely had a presence. I was very surprised when he came walking towards me. I could smell him.  
  
"Dorinda?" he walked up right next to me. I knew he knew my name. It was a game but I simply nodded.  
  
"Having a good time?" He asked.  
  
"Actually yes, I missed this whole part of my life." I shouldn't have said that.  
  
"Oh how's that." He was smiling, smirking maybe.  
  
"I dropped out of school at 16." He looked me up and down. "I'm twenty."  
  
His turn to nod, "So now your living on the Kent farm, how did that happen?"  
  
"I came by asking for a job, they invited me and haven't let me leave yet. Basically Clark Kent happened." I pointed over at the young man who was talking to Lana in a Whitney free moment. "I hear you owe him a lot too."  
  
"He told you about that?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I still couldn't figure out where I knew you from." I could hear in his voice that that was no longer the case. "Do the Kent's know what a wild child you are?" He wasn't looking at me but at Clark.  
  
I sucked some air through my teeth. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Don't lie, it's not becoming. My father is very manipulative. He used to have me followed around all the time. If I ever get to disobedient or to powerful he has tapes that can destroy me. I have copies of course that he makes me watch when he visits. Your on a few of them."  
  
I looked right at him. "Your own father video taped you?"  
  
"Nothing gets by him."  
  
"I was going to tell the Kent's about everything."  
  
"But you haven't yet."  
  
"Those tapes don't show you in the best of light either I would guess."  
  
"The Kent's hate me anyway."  
  
"But not Clark."  
  
"No Not Clark." He conceded.  
  
We stood in silence for as few moments. Whitney had come back and Clark was standing alone until Chloe came over and seemed to drag him to where people were dancing. I smiled at my friends.  
  
"Well you know about my past, /I know a bit about yours, what I don't get is why you're here." I asked the billionaire's son.  
  
"Exiled, basically, but I've come to find amusements."  
  
"Like fixing up Lana and Clark?"  
  
"Among other things."  
  
"So are you going to show me around or should I just wander around until one of your security personal kicks me out." I was being a bit bold, it must be the dress.  
  
He smiled and I followed him out of the ballroom. The rest of the castle that Lex was willing to show me was beautiful. "So how did you get talked into having a hundred teenagers party at your house?"  
  
"Nell can be very persuasive, her skills are lost in this town."  
  
"It must be usually very quiet in here though."  
  
Lex simply nodded. "So what are you going to do? Are you going to tell the Kent's about me?" I asked him as we stood on one of the many baloneys. The air was cold, my legs were freezing.  
  
"There's really nothing to be won by telling them." He looked straight at me. He had beautiful eyes. I wasn't breaking eye contact although a very loud voice in my head screamed look away. It seemed like an hour before I was able to look away. My watched said 11:30.  
  
"I better go collect Clark."  
  
Lex grabbed my arm as I turned to go. He dropped it very quickly. "Let me show you the way back." Good idea. I was liable to get lost. Again he was looking at me. This time it made me uncomfortable. "Did we ever?" So that was it.  
  
"No." I said quickly maybe a little too quickly. "But I think many of my friends succumbed to the Luther charm without even knowing it. Between you and me you look better without a hat."  
  
He kissed me. What? Yes he kissed me. It was weird and unexpected and I didn't get a chance to kiss him back because I was in shock but god he tasted good.  
  
"Umm I should go get Clark." I stumbled back into the house.  
  
Lex did show me back to the ballroom, but he didn't say anything to me. I was confused I didn't want to be another notch in the Luther belt but come on the man was gorgeous.  
  
I found Clark. "Clark time to go."  
  
"Dori where have you been? I've been looking for you."  
  
"On a tour."  
  
Chloe was near by and we collected her and left. The party was dying down but not over. Curfew was only 15 minutes away though and it would take us about twenty to drop off Chloe and get home.  
  
We ended up being 10 minutes late. Mrs. Kent gave us both a stern look but no lecture before she went to bed. I was so tired. I said goodnight Clark and barely made it into my pajamas before falling asleep. My final thought was how I should have kissed Lex back.  
  
Clark really freaks me out sometimes. I really wanted to talk to him about what happened between Lex and I but after breakfast and church there were still chores to do. Clark got his done so fast and wasn't even breaking a sweat. Then there was the storm cellar. I just got the feeling something was being hidden from me. I decided I didn't like it and made sure I got to talk to Clark soon. I was going to tell him about my past and he was going tell me what was going on. 


	9. 

It started raining right after dinner. Mr. Kent and Clark rushed out into the unexpected rainstorm to put some of the farm equipment away. I helped with the dishes. Clark and Mr. Kent came in soaked to the bone and splattered with mud. The thunder and lightening started shortly after 8pm and I retreated to my room closing the blinds tight and trying to ignore the storm. With every role of thunder I felt my skin jump. Some how I fell asleep because the next thing I knew Clark was in my room trying to wake me up.  
  
"Are you Ok?" His voice was full of concern.  
  
My heart was beating rapidly and I had trouble speaking. I knew I had had another nightmare and I knew what it was about. "I'm Fine." I said unconvincingly. "Why are you in here?"  
  
"You were shouting for your mom."  
  
"Was I?" I placed my hand on my forehead. I was sweating.  
  
"What happened?" Clark was now sitting on the edge of my bed.  
  
"Clark really I'm fine." But then my eyes met his and I dropped my act. "That's not true. I have nightmares, all the time, less since I've been here but they still come. Have I ever told you I'm afraid of lightening?"  
  
Clark shook his head and looked out the window. The blinds were still drawn tight but he seemed to look past them. The storm had ended but thunder could still be heard in the distance.  
  
"That's how it started." And I told him how my parents died, how I felt guilty, how I've let them down.  
  
"You haven't done anything wrong." Clark interrupted me putting his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I have, Clark. Two years ago. Gotham was a very hard place to live. I've done things I'm ashamed of, things that almost make me glad my parents are dead so they couldn't see me the way I was." I hesitated but then told Clark. I told him about the friends I made, the clubs I went to, the drinking, drugs and sex. How I stole from stores and ended up spending three nights in jail. How after almost a year of living this way I was broken and scared. It took ever ounce of energy I had to leave to get out. I left Gorham with nothing and stayed that way for months in DC. Slipping now and then but with out the influence of those I called friends it was easier. I was able to get clean and sober and I was able to at myself without feeling ashamed.  
  
Clark then did an unexpected thing and hugged me. He shocked me again with his words. "You're so strong." I wanted to laugh that coming from him. I've seen him lift things he shouldn't be able to but I knew he didn't mean physical strength. "Why did you keep this all to yourself?"  
  
"I just thought, it might make, I mean your parents." I was having trouble with sentence structure.  
  
"You didn't think they would let you stay?"  
  
I nodded. "It's a small town, Clark. They don't need someone with that kind of reputation living under their roof."  
  
"But you got through it. You're not that person you were two years ago. I wouldn't worry we know how to keep things to ourselves in this house."  
  
I looked at him strange and suddenly his face dropped like he said the wrong thing. He stood up. "Wow it's late we should get some sleep."  
  
"What did you mean by that Clark?" But Clark was out the door.  
  
The next day I went downstairs and found Clark and his parents talking quietly at the kitchen table. They all looked at me as I walked in. I assumed Clark told his parents. I never said he couldn't and I'm glad he did. In the light of a new day I wasn't sure if I could tell the Kent's all I told Clark last night. Mrs. Kent got up and hugged me as Clark had and then went on making breakfast. Mr. Kent still looked worried but I think there was something else going on. Neither one of them asked me questioned just told Clark to hurry or he would miss the bus. I was already to go. I heard the bus outside and grabbed my bag running outside. I assumed Clark was behind me but as I climbed onto the bus I didn't see him. The bus pulled away before I could tell the driver to wait, which I doubt he would anyway.  
  
"He was on a streak there for awhile." Chloe said.  
  
"What happened to you Saturday night? You disappeared." Pete asked.  
  
"Like you noticed. I think Lauren preoccupied most of your attention that night." Chloe jabbed.  
  
"I actually got a little tour of the Luthor estate." I said. I didn't mention that Lex also wanted to give me a little tour of his mouth. I still had to talk to Clark about that one. He knew Lex better then anyone in Smallville.  
  
Conversation continues about how much fun the party was after I didn't give any more information about the castle. As we approached the school Chloe turned to me. "Listen I'm dropping the whole ray gun eye thing. It's so frustrating that nothings happened in awhile." Pete mumbled something at this but I didn't catch it. "Any way I was wondering if I could interview you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah I mean some kids think it's a cool idea to run away. See it as some adventure, the answer to bossy parents. I'd like to have an article in the torch next week to kind of discourage that and since you've lived it."  
  
Chloe, Pete, the Kent's, school administration and now I suppose Lex knew my story or at least part of it. The rest of the student body simply knew I was living with the Kent's, family friend or something. I thought about it. I trusted Chloe and wouldn't have to tell all just how hard it is to live on your own.  
  
"OK" I said as we stepped off the bus.  
  
"Cool, I'll talk to you at lunch about an interview."  
  
About three minutes after the bus pulled away Clark scared me by sneaking up behind me. "How did you get here so fast?"  
  
"Dad gave me a ride in." But I didn't see the truck.  
  
  
  
I wondered what he was playing at. In computer class my mind wandered not to Clark but again to Lex Luthor. I wondered why he had done it. I didn't know much about the Luthors but what I picked up was they never did anything unless it benefited them. I doubted that he would show any kind of emotion unless he had a plan. Was I the one who got away? The only one of my group (male and female) that he didn't sleep with. Or was I all wrong and it was genuine attraction.  
  
I met up with Clark later that night in the barn. He was looking through he telescope again but by its angle he was actually looking at stars. He also heard me come in.  
  
"Hey I heard Chloe's dug her claws in you."  
  
"I don't mind." I plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Something wrong?" He sat next to me always the concerned one.  
  
"Something's been bothering me Clark. I can't see to figure it out, thought you could help."  
  
Clark visibly tensed up. He thought I was going to ask about him and I was but I changed my question.  
  
"Lex well tell me about Lex."  
  
"Why so curious?" He relaxed a bit.  
  
"Halloween night he kissed me and I was wondering if that was something he did often."  
  
"He kissed you!" Clark looked very surprised.  
  
"Yes Clark focus a bit does he do this all the time."  
  
"What kiss my friends?"  
  
"Have a lot of girls over."  
  
"Oh well there was one that was living there for a little while but that died off about three months ago. I have seen him with anyone since but he goes to Metropolis a lot so I'm not sure."  
  
I thought on this.  
  
"Do you want something to happen with Lex?" Clark seemed very cautiously with the question.  
  
"Have you looked at him lately?"  
  
"Ummm…"  
  
"Sorry Clark. I just want to know if he tried to kiss me because he wanted to kiss me or if he tried to kiss me because I was the only none teenage girl in the house."  
  
"Lex isn't the jerk everyone thinks he is. And I think if he kissed you he meant to kiss you."  
  
"Thanks Clark."  
  
Clark got up to go back in the house but I grabbed his arm.  
  
"Lex wasn't the only thing I wanted to ask you about."  
  
"What else you want to know?" Again a cautious question.  
  
"About you Clark."  
  
"What about me?'  
  
"Well I know you're adopted." Clark nodded but didn't sit back down. "It's just you never seem to get tired, you seem to appear out of no where sometimes, you lift things that no one should be able to lift…"  
  
I stopped. Clark looked horrified. But I had to ask one more question. "What's in the storm cellar Clark?" My voice was quiet but demanding.  
  
"Don't ask me Dori, please. I can't tell you." He left. I followed I wasn't going to let this go.  
  
Clark was walking fast towards the house.  
  
"Tell me what's going on!" I shouted running up to him blocking his way. "Clark I'm part of this family and I know I'm damn lucky to be welcome in this house but I need the truth." Mr. Kent heard me shouting, as did Mrs. Kent.  
  
"What's going on?" Mrs. Clark asked.  
  
Neither Clark nor I said anything we simply stood staring at each other.  
  
"I asked what's going on?"  
  
"That's what I want to know." I said not breaking my eyes from Clark's.  
  
"What are you hiding from me and why do you think you can't trust me. You're my brother Clark, you have been from the moment I walked into this house. My family. You accepted me for who I am and you know what ever you are hiding I will guard with my life. I'll never betray you but I need to know what's going on. Does it have something to do with the meteors? Why are you so afraid?"  
  
"I think we need to talk. In the house." Mr. Kent spoke. Clark shot him a look breaking our eye contact for the first time since I stepped in front of him. "Now."  
  
  
  
{Ok I wrote this quick and I'm sorry to leave it on such a note but I'll have to leave you all know to start my vacation check back in a week for a new chapter. Thanks for reading} 


	10. 

Anna and Bec sorry this took so long school work comes first and all that crap.  
  
  
  
Something was going on tin the Kent household. Mrs. Kent and Clark both seemed to be waiting for Mr. Kent to speak.  
  
"Martha and I knew this would happen eventually." Mr. Kent finally broke the silence. "I had doubts inviting you to live in this house but Clark was insistent and promised to be careful but I knew you would find out."  
  
"Tell me what? What's going on? Everything in this town is effected by those rocks is it the same with Clark?" I was less demanding but no less confused. I knew Clark was different but then this whole town was different and the way Mr. Kent was talking had me a little scared.  
  
"Clark maybe you can show her…" Mr. Kent leaned back in his chair almost as a sign of defeat as he nodded to the block of kitchen knives on the counter.  
  
"Jonathan?" Mrs. Kent sounded worried. Clark just took a deep breath and grabbed the largest one.  
  
"We're trusting you with Clark's life Dori." Mrs. Kent spoke softly as she usually does but there was something in her voice…I watched as Clark pressed the knife to his forearm.  
  
"NO!" I shouted jumping from my seat and grabbing the knife.  
  
"Are you all crazy I…" and I stopped and held Clark's arm, there wasn't a mark on it. "What the hell? But how?"  
  
"Try it." Clark looked straight at me straight through me really. Were they all crazy?  
  
"I can't Clark."  
  
"It won't hurt me. I trust you." His voice was so gentle. I couldn't believe I did it I tried to drive the knife into his arm and heard a crack. The knife had broken. "I was shaking. I knew Clark was fast and that he was strong but what was this.  
  
"Dad the storm cellar." Clark's voice was somewhere between a question and a statement. Mr. Kent nodded and I was allowed to see what only three other people on earth have ever saw.  
  
I felt weak at my knees when I first saw it and my first instinct was to run. They were all mad. They explained everything and it read like a bad science fiction novel. The meteors, Clark's landing, being adopted, and his growing powers. I slumped up against the wall in utter shock.  
  
I couldn't look at any thing but the space ship, THE SPACE SHIP. Clark knelt in front of me and his gaze brought mine around to look at him. Not for the first time did I notice how shockingly beautiful he was, his eyes looked older then they should and suddenly I felt like a child. "Dori, you're the only one besides my parents that know about this. Not Chloe, Pete Lana or even Lex and they can't find out. I need some one to trust Dori."  
  
"Clark you an alien, an actual fucking alien." Mrs. Kent excused my language for the moment. I looked from him to the ship to his parents and back again. "This is unbelievable." I shook my head.  
  
"Dorinda" Clark brought me back again it's funny how his voice can do that. Commanding such respect while still sounding as gently as if he were talking to a three year old.  
  
"You can trust me Clark, I swear to you, you can trust me. No one will ever find out, no one will ever take you away. You're my family. I won't let you down." I had a second chance in life because of this family; my family and I wouldn't let myself fail in protecting them like I did with my own parents. Clark trusted me with something this big, granted it was hard to keep something like this living under the same roof as you but they trusted me. They weren't going to send me away. I hugged him and I'm sure I babbled some of this out loud.  
  
"Why are you letting me into your life like this?" I wondered why he didn't trust Pete or Lana with something like this; I certainly didn't deserve such a secret.  
  
"I needed someone to talk to, no offence to Mom and Dad, I mean you're part of this family now, something brought you to us, to Smallville, just like something brought me here. There has to be a reason."  
  
I wasn't special, my life wasn't extraordinary and I wondered what I had ever done to be trusted and loved by these people. To be able to call someone like Clark my brother. I knew nothing in the past six years fit that bill. We talked a lot more that night. Mr. Kent still looked worried but I would prove to him that I would protect Clark as he protects everyone else in this town.  
  
A week later I still hadn't heard from Lex. It's funny how my mind can dwell on such things when I'm living with an ET. But Clark was still Clark except now he really got his chores done quickly. Clark and I talked on a Friday night after he had a little Lana gazing time. She was now out with Whitney and we sat in the barn. Clark seemed so happy to be completely honest with some one. He even told me how he finds himself floating above the bed sometimes. I don't even think his parents know about that one.  
  
After keeping this secret for 14 years he finally didn't have to hide from the whole world just the whole world minus one but that seemed to help. We still talked about Lana and Lex whom I had given up on. Even Clark hadn't seen him in awhile.  
  
I did something on Sunday I hadn't done in awhile.  
  
I went to church. I talked to my parents, in prayer, about the Kent's. I told my dead parents everything and that I hoped they weren't made that I had a new family. Yesterday I called Mrs. Kent Mom, which lead to a huge moment of silence around the table. I felt guilty about that. I hoped my mom understood but it felt good. Then I came to the realization that I wasn't to blame for my parents death just like I had told Clark he wasn't to blame for the deaths caused by the meteors, they were both acts of powers well beyond us. I think my parents would be happy that I had found such wonderful people to take care of me and to take care of.  
  
Of all people Lex Luther was outside the Church on a Sunday morning. Though I noticed he wasn't there for the service. Clark walked up to him; his parents were talking to some friends though I saw Mr. Kent give Lex a look that would have killed a lesser man. Lex it seemed was used to those kinds of looks.  
  
Lex looked in my direction as he talked to Clark and I wondered if he was talking about me. I wished I had the same hearing Clark did. When Clark looked back to also look at me I knew they were so I walked over. Clark was never subtle.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked even before I stopped walking?  
  
"Dori, I was just asking Clark here if he though you would be interested in accompanying me to a dinner next Saturday?"  
  
"Oh and what did Clark say?" I turned to Clark was this for Lex trying to set Lana and Clark up?  
  
"That you were free but he would really have to ask you."  
  
Turning back to Lex. "Well are you going to ask me?"  
  
"I thought I just did." That smirk.  
  
"Why don't you just call me Friday and I'll let you know." I turned and walked to the truck. Did I just make a big mistake? I casually turned to look over my shoulder. Clark was smiling and so was Lex. Not a smirk a smile, he looked amused. This would be very interesting. 


	11. 

SO Clark was an alien, Lex had asked me out and I had a history test on Tuesday. Normal life right? Clark seemed more excited then I was about me having dinner with Lex. Although I reminded him I hadn't said yes yet. At that he would give me the patented Clark smile and I hated it only because he knew I knew I would.  
  
The history test was brutal. I couldn't keep my mind on the war of 1812. I met with Chloe after school and it was relatively painless. On Wednesday Pete broke up with Lauren. On Thursday Pete and Lauren were caught making out in the hallway. On Friday Clark missed the bus to school. For someone with super speed he could be so slow in the morning. I was dreading that Lex wouldn't call. I was in no hurry to get back to the farm. I decided to walk home. It was a very long walk but Clark said he would walk with me. Friday's chores were usually pretty light. Even Mr. Kent seemed to think we needed some time to be social. But I walked slowly back to the house, kicking the dirt with my feet as Clark started to make inpatient noises.  
  
"You could have taken the bus." I said after a particularly loud sigh.  
  
Clark looked up and down the road and suddenly got a very big smile on his face. "I have a better idea."  
  
"Don't you even dare." I started to walk away from him but he picked me up any way.  
  
"Put me down Clark, if I get nauseous and suddenly Kansas became one big blur. I seemed to be holding on for dear life. I really had to get around to seeing just how fast this boy runs. It seemed to take us only less then minutes for Clark to run what would have takes us at least an hour or so to walk.  
  
He put me down in front of the house. My legs were wobbly.  
  
"Oh come on I wasn't even going at top speed."  
  
"You have to learn to be a bit more patient Kent."  
  
"You walk to slow." Clark replied walking normally into the house.  
  
"Dori you got a package." Mrs. Kent told me as I walked in.  
  
"A package?"  
  
"It came just a few minutes ago. How did you to get home so fast?"  
  
"Clark's idea, I'm still a bit dizzy."  
  
Clark rolled his eyes.  
  
I turned my attention to the package in front of me. There was a small card on top.  
  
Dorinda Tara Russo Kent.  
  
My named looked weird like that and I was puzzled because although the Kents discussed formally adopting me (Even though I was old enough to live on my own) I hadn't told anyone about it.  
  
Opening it the small, perfect handwriting continued  
  
I will pick you up at 7 Saturday. – Lex Luther.  
  
Not a question. He just assumed that I would…  
  
I opened the package and gasped at the beautiful dress that lay inside.  
  
It was purple, a color I notice Lex chose to favor and it had tiny crystals sewn into it making the whole dress sparkle a bit. I pulled it out of the box. Floor length, halter-top no back to speak of and my size. Also in the box was a pair of high heels, perfectly matched to the dress, also in my size.  
  
"How did he know?" I looked at Clark accusingly. Has Clark been going through my closet?  
  
"Don't look at me. Lex just has ways of finding these things out."  
  
I'm sure he does. How could I say no to this?  
  
After dinner I tried on the dress. It fit perfectly. A little tighter then I would have bought but not uncomfortable so. Except the back. As I turned to looked at my self in the full-length mirror I saw part of my back. My scar was showing. The burn scar on my side kind of wrappers around a bit and with such an open back on the dress…  
  
I touched it, pulled on the dress to see if I could hide it but no.  
  
There was a knock at my door.  
  
I knew it was Clark. "Come in."  
  
Clark came in. "That looks great on you."  
  
I ran my fingers through my hair. "Thanks but I don't think I'm going to be wearing it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
I showed him my back. He knew about the scars. "Dori, you can't let something like that bother you." He sat on the edge of my bed.  
  
"It's hard not to Clark." I continued to look in the mirror.  
  
"You can hardly see it and even if you could no one is going to be looking at that particular part of your body, not in that dress."  
  
"Why Clark Kent!"  
  
He just smiled as I sat next to him. Well I could sit in it.  
  
"Thanks Clark, So what's going on or did you just come in here to admire me."  
  
"Jealousy."  
  
"What you want to try this on?" I stood up. Clark took my hand and pulled me back down to sit.  
  
"No," he still held my hand. "Just you going out with Lex and Lana's still with Whitney, Pete has Lauren and Chloe…"  
  
"Been making eyes at that guy Todd on the soccer team."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Don't worry Clark. I would hate to sound old but you're only in high school."  
  
"And there are plenty of fish in the sea."  
  
"Exactly, Pete and Chloe will still always be there for you, this is only dinner with Lex it's not like I'm going any where and as for Lana, well Lana can't see past Prom right now but some day she'll see what I..,." was that a line did I cross it? I loved Clark; I did, as my brother. It was hard not to be attracted to this guy, I really didn't get Lana.  
  
"She'll see what she's missing." I finished ready to get up but Clark stopped me. And then he kissed me. Clark Kent. Aquardley pressed his lips against mine. I turned my head.  
  
"Sorry." Clark mumbled, turned bright red and got up quickly.  
  
"Clark." I stopped him before he left. I'm surprised he didn't jet out of there but maybe he was waiting for me to say something. "I know this is going to sound, well gross, but if you weren't my brother…"  
  
I trailed off with a smile and received a smile from Clark. He closed the door. I took on last look in the mirror; decided I was going out with a billionaire and got changed. My life is so odd.  
  
At 9 I found Clark in the barn reading.  
  
"Hey." I was back in jeans and a very big coat.  
  
"Dori, I'm really sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it Clark, I just wish you could be that bold with Lana."  
  
"But it's different with you because you really know who I am, I can tell you anything."  
  
"As an older sister let me try to impart some wisdom on the situation." It was corny and he knew it. "I do know who you are, and I love who you are Clark but your just feeling as though everyone is paired up but you and that's just not true. It was one of those seemed like a good idea a the time moments. But I really wasn't the one you want to kiss." I gestured towards the window.  
  
"I guess."  
  
We sat in silence for a while watching the night sky. I shivered.  
  
"Aren't you cold?"  
  
"No, I don't feel temperature as much, thick skinned and all."  
  
I laughed. "Well I'm freezing let's go in."  
  
We walked to the barn door. "Really Clark, Lana doesn't know what she's missing."  
  
Saturday Clark helped me through my chores and I spent three hours walking in heels so I wouldn't fall. At 5:30 I took a shower while everyone ate. I wondered what kind of dinner merited such a dress. By 6:45 I was ready and fighting with myself not to pick at my nails.  
  
At 7pm I was nervous. At 7:05 I heard a car. A limo. Lex. Black jacket, black pants, silk purple shirt that matched my dress. Mrs. Kent let him in.  
  
"You're late." I said with a smile.  
  
  
  
So what kind of dinner should it be? One on one romantic or large gallery opening type dinner thing. And what excitement could happen Ideas Please. 


	12. 

SORRY SORRY I have no excuse for the lateness of this chapter only that I'm still not sure I like it.  
  
  
  
Lex Luther surprised me. One on one with him was so much different then the Lex on the street, or the Lex from the clubs. The ride in the limo consisted of very little small talk. It was my first time in a limo and he seemed pleased by my general awe. He complimented me on the dress he picked out and would not tell me why I was wearing such a thing. The ride only lasted a half hour and as I looked out the window I noticed a larger city. Not as large as Metropolis but I could see Lex being more comfortable here then in Smallville. The restaurant we eventually ended up at was an Italian restaurant, probable one of the finest restaurants in town.  
  
The host welcomed us as if we came there all the time and I wondered if it was because Lex did or if the man could just smell money. Everyone in the restaurant was dressed in fine clothing and I was glad for the dress. Although people still seemed to be looking at us. It made me really nervous. Lex must be good at reading people r maybe because I was walking slowly but suddenly I felt his hand on the small of my back. His hand on the small of my very bare back. It was warm and comforting and I felt less out of place. His thumb rubbed in a circle before his hand left me to sit at a table in a quiet corner. People were looking at us; I think they recognized Lex and wondering who I was. Flavor of the month for Lex Luthor. The thought left me slightly cold.  
  
"Everyone is looking at you." I said quietly reaching for the menu.  
  
"No everyone is looking at you." A genuine compliment.  
  
"Yes they are wondering who that out of place woman is with Lex Luthor."  
  
"We will just have to let them know that that is none of their business."  
  
"Why are we here Lex?"  
  
"To eat."  
  
Really Lex."  
  
"Well, I needed to get out of Smallville for a night, actually having a free night for the first time in weeks and I wondered who could I possibly talk into joining me and your name popped in my head. And while we could have eaten in the castle, I felt it criminal for you in that dress to only be seen by me." The man was on a role. "Do you need help?" he nodded towards the menu and for the first time I realized it was in Italian.  
  
"Yes." He took my menu from me and nodded over a waiter who just seemed to be waiting for us. Lex ordered, though I had no idea what I would be eating.  
  
"You speak Italian."  
  
"Just enough to get around in a restaurant."  
  
"In Rome?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I went to the best school money could buy."  
  
"I don't remember you much as the school type."  
  
"Ahh well…"  
  
I could see he didn't want to talk about it and that was fine by me.  
  
"How's school going for you?" Small talk question from Lex Luthor.  
  
"It's …" I thought for a moment. "Hard to be the oldest in the school, I feel very out of place but I think I'm doing well in the teen angst land that is high school."  
  
Lex smiled.  
  
I knew he felt as out of place in Smallville as I did in the High school. More so because of the stigma associate with his last name.  
  
"What's it like living with the Kent's?"  
  
Just then our food arrived. The service was quick, the waiter seemed nervous.  
  
"The Kent's well…" I inspected the plate in front of me, pasta, chicken, vegetables, sauce, "They are wonderful people. I'm serious, they give so much and Clark well you know him, he's like no person I've ever met, he only thinks of other people."  
  
"I know, He's certainly one of a kind."  
  
"I'm very lucky."  
  
"Yes, you fit so easily into their lives." Was that sadness bitterness?  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No." It was a strong no but yes I knew. Lex had tried to get into the Kent's lives. He liked Clark, owed him so much, but the boys parents just couldn't get past the last name.  
  
"I'm surprised Jonathan let you come out with me."  
  
"Me too." I smiled. "Clark can be a very persuasive young man."  
  
"He was really pushing for you to come here with me."  
  
"Yes, well I suppose he tired of you being the only one playing match maker."  
  
We continued to eat but I found my self-unable to eat more then half my meal. One thing I hate to do is waste food.  
  
"You didn't touch your wine." Lex noted as he finished his second glass.  
  
"No, I don't drink any more."  
  
"I didn't know…"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"I'm sure it does." Lex gave me a knowing look that I'm sure could get national security secrets out of people.  
  
"It damn near killed me Lex, and no one was around to drag me out." I hadn't meant it as a jab towards him but it sounded like one.  
  
Lex didn't seem to take offence. "I don't know why you asked me here Lex but what ever happened two years ago…"  
  
He held up his hand. "I asked you here because I realize you got your self out, I had my father chasing me around for four years, and if there is one thing I admire is strength of character. Plus Dori, you are beautiful."  
  
The waiter came to see how we were doing, almost a fatal mistake if judging by the look on Lex's face. The waiter left quickly and was dragged the rest of the way into the kitchen by who I could only assume was the manager speaking very fast, animated Italian.  
  
Lex placed his hand on mine. "Dance with me."  
  
It was so hard to say no to a Luthor.  
  
His hand was again at the small of my back as he led me to the small dance floor.  
  
Slow Dancing with Lex Luthor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He was only a few inches taller then I, but I was in heels. My arms around him, he was thin, lean but strong. There was no talking and again I felt eyes on us. There were not too many other people dancing. His fingers brushed against my scar and I stiffened a bit and pulled back but he wouldn't let me instead his fingers traced over the part not hidden by the dress and somehow made me relax yet again. Why I did not give into his charms two years ago is beyond me. I never thought I would feel so weak yet so safe with a man I barely knew. The song ended and so did our dance. My arms dropped, wanting to dance more but not wanting to be so close to him. He smelled too good. Resisting the urge to pick my nails we went back to our table. Lex paid the check leaving bills without really counting.  
  
"Do you need to get back?" He asked.  
  
It took me awhile to realize how to respond.  
  
"By midnight."  
  
"A reasonable curfew."  
  
Sarcastic or not I couldn't really tell. "With all things considering…."  
  
"Right."  
  
It was 10:30. It took a half hour to get back into Smallville. The next big question remained, go home early or go to the castle with Lex. 


	13. 

Kind of short. End of the date stuff. Where this is going nobody knows.  
  
  
  
It's official. I am crazy. Instead of going to the Kent farm, where I'm sure Clark was waiting up for me, I went to the Luther castle. I went on the pretence of coffee and sitting by a fire to talk some more.  
  
We were in the limo on our way back and the whole where to came into question.  
  
"Let's see back to a big empty castle with a man I barely know or to the Kent farm to face 20 questions from one Clark Kent."  
  
"Barley Know? I do believe you know more about me then Kent."  
  
"I didn't think that was possible. Clark can practically read your mind. And besides knowing that I'm a size 4 and wear a 7 shoe what do you know about me?"  
  
"More then you think."  
  
"Did some homework then?"  
  
"Pulled up a few newspapers, I found out about your parents, why you ran is still a mystery, then I can only imagine what life was like after that…" He stopped looking at my face. I was a bit shocked at the way he summed up my life.  
  
"Yes well it's kind of hard for me to imagine that I ever lived the way I did."  
  
Quiet.  
  
"How did we ever get talking about me and not you?" I smiled slightly.  
  
"It's a gift."  
  
"I still want to know about you Lex."  
  
"Does that mean we are going to push curfew?"  
  
"Til the stroke of midnight, then I turn into a pumpkin."  
  
So we went to his house. Not a house. Lex never called it his home. We sat by the fire while Lex sent someone to get coffee.  
  
"So how did you ever end up in Smallville?" Although I already knew part of the story.  
  
"My father's idea of punishment. However I'm finding small town have slight advantages. I hadn't been here to long when I literally ran into Clark." I cringed slightly Clark had told me about that and how Lex wouldn't give it up. "And ever since he's been a good friend, makes living here bearable."  
  
"Do you ever go any more?" He knew what I was asking.  
  
"No, Partly grew out of it, partly threats from my father, partly because all the good clubs have been shut down."  
  
Coffee came it was one of those flavored vanilla roast blends.  
  
"I see you've found out that I'm going to become a Kent."  
  
"I have my sources."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Why go through the adoption? You're an adult, they don't really need those papers for you to live a the farm."  
  
"It's just nice to know that I belong somewhere, to be a permanent member of their family."  
  
"You're getting to know Clark well right?"  
  
I wasn't sure what this was leading to but…"Well yes, I mean he tried to put the moves on me last night…"  
  
At that Lex almost spit out his coffee.  
  
"I shouldn't have said that Shit Clark will kill me don't…"  
  
"Clark Kent has moves?"  
  
"Surprised me too."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I told him very nicely that he was like my brother, and it wasn't going to happen. I just think the whole thing with Lana and his friends pairing up."  
  
"I guess he had to take a shot."  
  
"Mm." I thought, hoping with that side conversation that Lex wouldn't ask the questions about Clark I thought he might.  
  
"Of course I have to wonder."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If there is another reason for your refusal of Clark affections."  
  
He leaned forward and kissed me. It was so much better then the first kiss. Maybe because this time I kissed back. His lips were very soft and warm and his tongue flicked over my bottom lip slowly. I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in. I didn't expect his kiss to be so gentle. When he pulled away I felt flushed and slightly out of breathe.  
  
"I should go." They were the first words out of my mouth and I wasn't sure I meant them.  
  
Lex merely nodded and got up.  
  
I also stood up and we walked to one of his cars. He was going to drive me home instead of taking the limo. The ride to the Kent farm was quiet but not in an uncomfortable way. As we pulled up I suddenly saw the lights go out.  
  
"That was subtle." Lex commented.  
  
"Clark." I stated shrugging. "Thank you, Lex."  
  
I wanted to kiss him again. "Goodnight Dori."  
  
I really wanted to kiss him again.  
  
So I did. His hand in my hair my hand leaning against his chest, I kissed him softly feeling it flow through my body. I've never really been kissed gently. And I can't remember the last time I was merely kissed, except Clark.  
  
"Goodnight." And I left.  
  
As I shut the front door behind me the first voice I heard was Clark's. "So what happened?" I needed to get this boy a life.  
  
"Clark it's not nice to kiss and tell."  
  
"You kissed him?"  
  
"Clark."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I'm going to sleep, these heels are killing me."  
  
"Dad was freaking out all night."  
  
"I'm sure I'll hear all about it in the morning."  
  
I went into my room and took off the dress not sure what to do with it now. I probably never wear it again. Unless Lex asks you to. Stupid weak woman thoughts. 


	14. 

Clark was right apparently. The thought of me going out with a Luther deeply disturbed Mr. Kent to no end. So Sunday after church he gave me the "I don't want to see you getting hurt" speech popular with fathers around the globe. It was similar to the one my own dad gave me before my first date at the age of fifteen. Except Mr. Kent had real fears. Not just for my safety but for Clarks. I loved Mr. Kent for being protective and all dad-like but he had a real lopsided view of Lex. Of course track records could be examined and I could understand the tension. Yes Lex had done some wild things in his past but so have I. He thought money fixed everything but really it usually did. It's not like he could use me for any thing except sex. I swear Mr. Kent almost blushed at that statement. But the thing about Clark. That made me pause. True Lex could ask but nothing could ever make me tell.  
  
"You're afraid he'll try to trick me or make me say something to prove that Clark's different."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well I won't. You know I won't. Clark knows I won't. And Lex will know too."  
  
Mr. Kent sighed and pinched the edge of his nose. "What is it with Kent children and Luthors?"  
  
He was shaking his head and smiling at the same time. I knew he didn't like Lex but I also knew that I was family but to hear him say it like that…" You really think of me like that?"  
  
"Why do you think we are going through the whole adoption? It's not easy to explain why we are adopting a twenty year old but we want you as a part of this family."  
  
It was hard you know to think of myself as really here. I kept thinking that one morning I would wake up and be back in Metropolis. He really blew me away with this next statement.  
  
"Dori, I hope you'll be careful, I still say Luthors aren't to be completely trusted. But you've lived on your own for long enough to be smart when it comes to those kinds of things. And Dori when you're comfortable with it, drop the Mr. Kent thing and call me dad. I know Martha almost fainted when you called her mom.."  
  
OK I hugged him. They were a hug type family so I hugged him. I couldn't quite call him dad yet I mean it's been four years since I've used the word. For some reason with Mrs. Kent it was easier. I help Martha, Mom, with making dinner that night while Mr. Kent and Clark took care of the cows. I was mashing potatoes Deep in thought I suppose. I was thinking how quickly my life turned around and how glad I was I came to this town, this farmhouse, into these people's lives.  
  
"You OK Dori, you're being quiet tonight?" Mrs. Kent asked after watching me mash potatoes for ten minutes.  
  
"I'm fine….(Here goes nothing)…Mom." I didn't look up as I said it. I felt her eyes on my but then. "Well then Set the table please dear and then call the boys in."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sunday was a good day.  
  
Monday was also good. I got an A on my history exam. Go me. And Lex picked Clark and I up from school. It was freezing so of course I would rather ride in the car then in a cold school bus. Clark tried to squeeze in what was suppose to be a back seat until I finally pushed him aside and got in first. Like I said it was freezing. All around were signs that winter was coming. Thanksgiving was next week and it all went down hill from there. Maybe I would enjoy the holidays this year. Clark got out first and I hung back.  
  
Lex's head must be cold I wondered where his hat was. That wasn't the only thought going through my head but let's keep it clean folks.  
  
"Think you could have Clark drive you over after dinner tonight?"  
  
Was this going to be a second date? "Why do you want your dress back because you know you look really good in purple."  
  
"Actually I thought we could sit back and relax for the evening."  
  
"Do you know how to do that?"  
  
"I'm familiar with the concept."  
  
"Mr. Kent warned me about you yesterday."  
  
"And."  
  
"It's been decided that I'm a big girl who is used to taking care of herself but if you harm me in any way you'll have an angry Clark and an even angrier Mr. Kent, who by the way owns a shot gun, coming after you."  
  
"So I am well warned."  
  
"Yes, you are. I'll be there at 7:30."  
  
Then a kiss. Short but very nice just the slightest play on lips. God he was good at it. Suddenly my mind flashed to a girl Julie I used to hang with in Gotham. She claimed to have slept with this man and said he was bald from head to foot. Why I couldn't get that picture out of my mind all through dinner is understandable.  
  
Mr. Kent gave me a warning look as Clark went to warm up the truck. I would have to get him to teach me to drive. Clark would be there to pick me up at eleven thirty. I tried to say that Lex would drive me home but Mr. Kent insisted and Clark didn't seem to mind. Eleven-thirty? Well it was a school night.  
  
I felt strange in the car with Clark. Having him drive me to a date, knowing he wasn't going anywhere and had to wait up for me. Guilty almost.  
  
"Clark are you ok with me dating Lex?" Was I dating Lex did two dates equal dating?  
  
"Of course. He's my best friend, you're my best friend, and it's cool." Can a person have two best friends? Clark I noticed had only a few friends. Chloe, Pete, Lex, Lana, and me. Lana almost didn't count because he crushed on her so badly.  
  
"If it's weird for you let me know."  
  
"It's kind of hard for anything to be weird fro me." Clark Kent smile.  
  
"You know what I mean Kent."  
  
"Just don't forget I'm two door down OK?"  
  
"Never." He felt left out. I would have to spend some quality Clark time tomorrow.  
  
We pulled up into the driveway knowing we still had about a half a mile until we reached the house.  
  
"Call me when you're ready to come home and don't worry if you're a bit late mom and dad are usually asleep by 10."  
  
"Thanks Clark."  
  
"Ms. Russo, right this way." OK.  
  
I was lead down a hallway and after three left turns and two rights, or was it the other way around? I arrived at a living room. Lex was sitting on a couch that looked like a giant marshmallow and just as comfortable. He got up and kissed my check dismissing "Marcus."  
  
Lex looked more relaxed. Maybe it was his clothes. The top two buttons of his blue shirt were undone and he wasn't wearing any shoes. It's funny how those subtle differences could change him completely.  
  
So instead of going to an expensive restaurant and dancing in uncomfortable shoes, I was soon barefoot sitting on a fluffy couch, eating popcorn and watching a movie. It turned out Lex Luther was a big Indiana Jones fan. That was just fine by me. But as his arm was around me and we became more then comfortable, I kept wondering what is this?  
  
"Lex, I know this is going to kill the whole relaxation mode vibe but I have to ask where is this, us, going?" Cause I was thinking another half hour of him being so close it was going to the bedroom and I wasn't even sure what direction to go in.  
  
"For the first time in a long time, I'm with a person, that I can relax and watch Indiana Jones with and not worry about the next move."  
  
He sounded so calm like he knew the question was coming before I asked.  
  
"Doesn't Clark watch Indiana Jones with you?"  
  
"Yes, but I can't hold Clark in the crook of my arm and play with his hair."  
  
"Well you could…"  
  
"Dori…"  
  
"Oh come on we both know Clark's hot, and we both know you could have gone that direction, I know for a fact you've done so in the past."  
  
"Since when is Clark hot. And since when could someone make me use words like hot when describing a person?"  
  
"I'm guessing Clark's been hot since puberty and since that wasn't that long ago…"  
  
"And my past?"  
  
"People talk."  
  
"What do they say?"  
  
"You sure you want to hear?"  
  
"Go right ahead."  
  
"Well we hung out at the same clubs in Gotham and I've heard you got around in Metropolis too. I've had friends how spoke very highly of you and friends that called you a sack of shit. Both male and female mind you. I've also heard that there is not a stitch of hair on your body and before I get it in my head to find this out for myself I need to know if I'm just a notch on the bed post which I've been in the past and haven't really liked or if this is some sort of actual relationship, which I'm very unprepared for since the last relationship I was in was with Bobby Michaels when I was 15 and he only fumbled his way across second base. Yes I realize that's a mixed sports metaphor but I'm not very good with games. Any kind of games."  
  
Basically while I'm saying all of this I've somehow managed to position my body so that I'm practically lying on top of him and speaking in a whisper. Maybe I was good at games.  
  
"Well this is all very interesting. However I envy Bobby Michaels, the past is in the past, I'm hoping for more then a notch and as for the hair well you're going to have to find that out for yourself."  
  
This kiss was passion. It was fast and hard and I felt my body pressing his into the couch. I opened my mouth and felt his tongue fight against mine. My hand was inside his shirt feeling his smooth skin and so far no hair. His hand rubbed slowly up and down my neck in a gentle motion that was quite the opposite of the kiss. I moaned a bit in his mouth, which only made him attack more. I suddenly realized he was turning me so that he could be on top and I would have none of that. We fought a bit breaking away from the kiss to struggle with who would dominate who until finally he pinned me down and sucked on my neck which made me all but cry out. I started kissing his ears, which I found out he really liked, and worked my way down his own neck. The credits of the movie played in the background and it's funny how I couldn't remember the ending.  
  
His hands were touching he through my clothes. He pulled my shirt over to kiss my collarbone and touch my skin with his hand. I felt him rub against me, how hard he was for me.  
  
I needed to figure out what to do. But I couldn't think. I kissed his lips again and started to untuck his shirt. His skin was warm, smooth, he had great abs. His hands were touching my stomach caressing my sides. He kissed right above my navel and it just felt, wow.  
  
Then Clark came. Yup. Lex Luthor on top of me with his shirt undone and his hand up my shirt. I guess Marcus let him in. I'm guessing Lex is going to be mad at Marcus.  
  
"Oh sorry God Sorry." Clark stammered making his presence known. If he had stood there quietly I probably wouldn't have noticed. I guess I should have been keeping track of the time. It was 11:40. Wow half hour makeout session with Lex Luther. What would the third date bring? Lex straightened himself out as he stood up and the Gave me a hand up.  
  
"Clark, next time knock OK?" Very composed for someone who just had his tongue in my belly button.  
  
"I'm I'm gonna wait in the car."  
  
"You do that Clark I'll be right out." Hey I sounded pretty calm too.  
  
As soon as Clark left though Lex was kissing me again and I lost all composure.  
  
"I better go, don't wants Clark imagination running away with him."  
  
"True, tomorrow night then?"  
  
"Will you be driving me home?"  
  
"I'll tell Clark not to worry about picking you up."  
  
He walked me out. One last kiss. If nothing else, the kissing was worth it and I let my imagination run away with me. 


	15. 

Read stories by my friend Charmkin. (Returning the favor)  
  
  
  
The ride home with Clark was uncomfortable. More for him then me. I hate to admit it but I once had sex in a bathroom stall, with no door, at a very crowded club. I was very drunk at the time but the point is Clark seeing me in a rather tame compromising position did not embarrass me as much as it embarrassed him.  
  
"Clark it's ok. Are you never going to look me in the eye again or what?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry Clark."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Clark."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
I gave up. My mind focused on what happened and what would happen if Clark hadn't come in. Was I ready for a relationship with a Luthor?  
  
Clark was right The Kent's were asleep and had been since 10:15. I had tomorrow night to look forward to but a long day also. I couldn't sleep. Every time I shut my eyes I saw Lex's smooth skin, felt his lips. I was becoming obsessed. The next morning I was yawning. Clark still had trouble looking directly at me. Though he has stopped saying he was sorry. On the bus to school Chloe wanted to know what happened, Clark blushed.  
  
"It was really nice, we watched TV, ate popcorn, talked…it was the total opposite of our first date. More relaxed, unexpected."  
  
"Unexpected?"  
  
"Well have you ever seen Lex relax?"  
  
"Did you kiss him?"  
  
"More then once." And again Clark didn't look my way. Chloe didn't notice and continued with her investigation.  
  
"So what now?" With someone with her own new boyfriend Chloe wanted to know a lot about Lex and me. Gossip, news, just being a teenage girl. I wasn't use to being so talkative about my dates. "Well I see him again tonight."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Why is that a wow?"  
  
"It's just that Lex is usually really busy, it's just wow that he has two night in a row free."  
  
She was right. That was a wow. I never really though of that. Even Clark only saw him once or twice a week and they were best friends. Lex Luthor was making time for me. It really did mean something. Not like marriage or anything, I wasn't that delusional but at least it was a real relationship though I still had a hard time putting Lex and boyfriend in the same sentence. I wondered if I was falling in love. I had never done that before but I couldn't wait until school was over. I couldn't wait until tonight. Chloe reminded me to met her at the torch during study. I was going to help her with the layout for this weeks issue.  
  
Clark was still acting weird around me. I hated the feeling that somehow he was angry with me. Clark was something I could deal with right now though. At lunch I sat next to him.  
  
"Clark, listen I know you are embarrassed about seeing Lex and I …"  
  
"It's not that Dori."  
  
"What then Clark and look at me."  
  
"Can I talk to you privately?"  
  
"Sure." We walked into the deserted hallways of the school. I led him into the music room. "What's going on Clark?"  
  
"I…"His eyes darted around the room until I grabbed his chin and pulled his face down so that he was looking at me. "I was kind of turned on." He mumbled.  
  
Not quite what I was expecting but "That's normal Clark I mean just the thought of sex probably…"  
  
Clark was shaking his head. "No I mean I wanted to be Lex, doing those things to you, touching you." Again his eyes started to dart around the room and his voice was low and mumbly.  
  
"Clark I thought we talked about this. I thought you said you were alright with me going out with Lex."  
  
"Yeah but it didn't get me to stop thinking about it."  
  
"Clark, it's not going to happen, if you were older, if we weren't…"  
  
"Soon to be related?"  
  
"Yeah and then there's Lex."  
  
"How can I compete?" He tried to joke, tried to smile.  
  
I pulled his head down and pressed my forehead against his. "Don't ever think that you couldn't Clark. There are dozens of girls who would throw themselves at you if you simply smiles at them."  
  
"But none of them know who I am." I understood what he meant.  
  
He went to kiss me and I pulled away.  
  
"Clark."  
  
"Let me Dori please?" Why does he have to say please? Why does he have to be so Clark? Then I realized that I had already fallen in love. With Clark. But it was a love that wasn't like what I felt for Lex. But still it was love. So I let him.  
  
I felt his lips against mine. He kissed me soft then harder, pressing against me and holding me like he didn't want to let go, like he couldn't. Clark opened his mouth as I ran my fingers in his hair and in the back of my mind I shouted no. But my mouth opened without my permission. His tongue played with mine and a soft whine escaped me. Which only made him press a little harder until we finally had to break to breath.  
  
"Clark it can't happen." His head was on my shoulder.  
  
"I know."  
  
I knew to. So why did I feel like crying?  
  
When I saw Chloe she picked up right away that I was acting odd.  
  
"What's going on with you?"  
  
"Just thinking about relationships. How are things going with you and Todd?" Divert her attention.  
  
"Really good. We are going out on Friday. He's taking me out to eat." She looked very pleased.  
  
"He's a year younger then you right?"  
  
"Yes, 15 why?"  
  
"Does it make a difference?"  
  
"Not really it's only a year."  
  
"What would you think about dating someone four years younger?" Dancing on thin ice should be an Olympic sport.  
  
"That would make the guy like 12 so I'm thinking no. Are you talking about you and Lex? Because it's different for a guy to date a younger girl. Sexist remark I know but a society truth."  
  
I didn't answer and she didn't ask any more, she became more interested in the articles submitted to the torch.  
  
"Where's mine?"  
  
"Oh right here. I'm thinking front page. There's the picture too." She pointed over to the table.  
  
I read through it. "Chloe you can't print this." I couldn't believe what she said in the article. She talked about my parents, that I don't remember telling her much about, how they died, how I ran away from government help, she spoke in detail that I could only guess she got from old newspapers about my arrest for drugs. If Chloe was any thing she was thorough. "I thought this was going to be a don't run away from home article not let's tell all of Smallville I was a drug taking slut."  
  
"It doesn't say that",  
  
"Not in so many word but Chloe come on. Dorinda had to find her way around the streets turning to clubs for a sudo-family that only offered unsafe sex and an escape through drugs."  
  
"I just wanted to paint a real picture."  
  
"You have to change it."  
  
"Dori…"  
  
"Chloe. Either write it again or leave it out." I threw down the paper and left.  
  
This was a day of confusion. I was mad at Chloe, frustrated with Clark, I couldn't find Pete anywhere; he was usually good to talk to. I needed to see Lex. Maybe he could help me figure this whole mess out. I wondered how he would react when he found out Clark kissed me again. Either I would tell him or Clark would. I knew Clark needed someone to talk as much as I did and he usually either turned to Lex or me and since I was the source, Lex would be the solution. I was right. Clark wasn't on the bus home and I assumed he was on his way to Lex's. 


	16. 16

SHORT BRAIN FREEZE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Crowded club, half naked bodies moving to the music, bass so loud I could feel it in my throat. I was very close to drunk, some guy whose name I had forgotten or never received was sucking on my neck, massaging my thighs. I was in borrowed clothes. Amy's clothes, who was the closest thing to a friend I had. Her parents had money yet she was here every night wasting it away on booze and drugs. Which worked out great fro me since she decided to cling to me; she even snuck me into her house a few times to sleep. Amy now came up to me dragging me away from the no name man and into the woman's rest room. Two girls were in there making out, on with her little tube top pulled down but Amy paid them no mind. She excitedly told me about this guy she just met out in the club. He had had given her the best stuff, claimed to have made it himself. Amy was not the smartest of people. He had told her to grab some of her friends; he had a room at the Regency, a fancy hotel a few blocks from here. He must have had money too.  
  
"Fuck, girl come on, this is going to be some private party, the man can make a mean cocktail and he's hot as fuck."  
  
"Amy, you know I'm not into the orgy thing." I wasn't that drunk yet.  
  
"Believe me girl one look at him and you'll change your mind." I gave her a doubtful look. "What's he look like?" Keep her talking so I could think. Why was it so hard to think?  
  
"Thin, tall, gorgeous eyes great ass, and bald."  
  
"Bald Amy how old is this guy?"  
  
"No, no he's our age, shaves his head or some shit, it work on him. Come onnnn Dori." She was whining at least she was smart enough not to go alone.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Fine I'll just go without you."  
  
"You know that's not a good idea."  
  
"Then come with me."  
  
"Show me him first."  
  
Amy squealed. She knew she won. We left the bathroom and went into the crowd. Amy was craning her neck to find this mystery man. "There he is, God damn he's talking to Tina." I looked; I just saw the back of his baldhead. "What's his name?"  
  
"Adam, Andy, Alex something with an A." Amy was to busy pushing through the crowd. Tina was a bigger slut then any of us and would follow anything that waved a room key in front of her, or a drink.  
  
"Damn he's leaving." Sure enough Mr. Bald was leaving with Tina , Kyle and Sashima. All regulars. "Sorry Amy."  
  
"Nah don't worry he'll be back let's get a drink." ******  
  
That was the first time I almost met Lex Luthor. I though about this as I walked to Lex's house now, yes walked. I got off the bus as close as I could to the castle which was still about a three mile walk. I would call the Kent when I got there and explain…something. I wasn't even sure if Clark had gone there, but I needed to talk to Lex too. I was frozen by the time I got there. At least it wasn't very windy. I was let in right away and brought into Lex's study.  
  
"Lex."  
  
"Dori, What the hell it must be 30 degrees outside. Did you walk here?"  
  
"I thought Clark might be here."  
  
"He is actually. In my office. He keeps apologizing but won't tell me why."  
  
Lex was rubbing my arms up and down warming me up. "I should talk to him."  
  
"What going on?"  
  
I sighed. "Clark's…Lonely, confused, wanting something…"  
  
Lex just looked at me.  
  
"He feels really close to me and he, he kissed me again, and I kissed him back."  
  
Lex's hands dropped. Damn, I hope he's not mad. I must have flinched or something because "We should talk to Clark." Lex took my hand and lead me into his office. 


	17. 17

I didn't want to hurt him and this was one of the only ways I could have. Clark is indestructible physically but inside his feelings are so fragile. His fear of being abandoned, of never being or even knowing who he really is leaves him easy to break. I know it frightens him, like lightening frightens me. I love him truly. I want to be close to him always but not in the way I want Lex. Clark needs to know I'll never leave him, never betray him, and never lie to him.  
  
He looked miserable. Clark was sitting on a leather chair staring off into space; I wondered what he was listening to. Miles away a bird could be singing and Clark could be listening to its song but I think he was just lost in thought.  
  
"Hey Clark." I whispered. His face lit up but then fell as if remembering he betrayed his two best friends. I knew he was blaming himself; it's what Clark did.  
  
"Clark you are not beating yourself over this." I knelt in front of him; all but ignoring that Lex was in the room. Clark mattered now. "You kissed me, I kissed back. Don't lay blame on something that there is no blame for."  
  
He looked at me then over my shoulder at Lex. Looking for approval, forgiveness, he had no need to ask but was any way. Clark thought he was in love with me, I was more real then Lana, I had his trust, and he did love me. He just couldn't be in love with me.  
  
"I'm sorry Dori." He sighed a slight smile.  
  
"There is no need to apologize Clark."  
  
"Still…"  
  
"I know."  
  
Lex made a small cough, He smiled at Clark invited him for dinner. Everything would be forgiven and forgotten. That was friendship, that was trust, someday I hoped Clark would trust Lex, let him in but it wasn't my place to interfere with that. I needed to talk to Lex alone make sure he was all right. I never thought Lex would be the jealous type but then I never thought he would be gentle either. Not from the stories from Julie.  
  
*****  
  
Amy had left for good. Her parents had finally cracked down on her. They had a basic intervention and she was now in a rehab center. Julie was her replacement. Not as good a friend. She simple liked me because I listened to her stories. This story was about a certain bald man I almost got a chance to meet. Crazy, wild, a biter, rich and bald from head to toe. It freaked her out a bit but to Julie a lay was a lay.  
  
The club was outrageous that night, the music seemed louder, movements more frantic but it could have just been what ever I was on that night. I caught a glimpse of Mr. Bald grinding next to Paul. I saw a glimpse and then he disappeared in the crowd. Julie ran up to me a short time later and told me about him. The more and more I heard about him the more I thought I would love to met him. The next few times I saw him he was wearing a hat. Hard to recognize in a crowd but still there almost every night, leaving with a different person, sometimes more then one, and sometimes but not often alone. He was in my memory, the foggy, hazy, drug and drink filled memory. But now I had new memories, of his complements, of his eyes following me across the room, of his hand on the small or my back and his lips against mine.  
  
I didn't want it to end.  
  
*******************************  
  
And it wasn't going to. After Clark was sent home I stayed behind telling Clark I had to speak to Lex. He left knowingly, running home after telling Lex he needed to walk and think even in cold weather. Lex would drive me, Clark would explain to the Kent's in as little detail as possible.  
  
Lex and I sat down and I asked him if he was really all right.  
  
"Not really the jealous type Dori." Very unconvinced.  
  
"Lex," I touched his shoulder making him turn towards me. Instead of talking I kissed him. Showing instead of telling that I wanted to be here with him. I felt his body respond against mine and he gently pushed me back, fingers entwined in my hair, body pressing to mine.  
  
He moved to my neck placing small kisses and licks, my arms were wrapped around him feeling his make through his soft shirt. I started to untuck it wanting to feel the heat of his skin. I ran my fingertips down his sides and he nipped my neck. Julie was right about that. I kissed his lips once more, not wanting it to end knowing I should go home.  
  
"I need to go home Lex."  
  
He sighed burying his head in my shoulder. "One day I will beat the Kent curfew."  
  
"But not today." I smiled. I felt more then saw his smile. He got up helping me up.  
  
"Next weekend, you. Me. Metropolis no curfew."  
  
I knew exactly what that meant. I smiled knowingly. "Alone with you, in Metropolis, How will I ever convince the parents?"  
  
"I'm a great negotiator."  
  
"I'm sure you are." I smiled into him and ran my tongue over his lower lip before kissing him. "I'll mark it on my calendar."  
  
He drove me home. It was actually very early but I needed to make sure Clark was Ok. To talk about things we couldn't talk about with Lex there. The family was just finishing diner. I hadn't eaten but didn't say anything. I apologized to the Kent's for being so late; they said Clark explained about some misunderstanding with Lex. Jonathan snorted; Martha shot him "The Look."  
  
"I've never belonged." Clark was opening up to me " I didn't speak English until I was five. My parents, our parents, still have tapes of me babbling a weird language locked near the ship. I was home schooled, not allowed to play with other children, punched holes in the walls when I didn't get a new toy. I've never been able to be totally honest with anyone, except maybe my parents and even then…"  
  
"They're parents."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Clark you are different, you're special, and you are here for reasons that are beyond us. I'm glad you can trust me, it makes me part of your life like no one else. But Clark remember that other girl, the one you've had a crush on for years? Someday you will be able to tell her everything too."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't think anyone else is meant to know. It takes so much energy to lie and to be careful all the time."  
  
"You don't have to hid all the time now. And you will be able to tell others, I'm sure of that."  
  
Challenged faced met and conquered, Veni Vidi Vici, We will have to add kiss to that I'll have to ask Lex the Latin word. But I think everything with Clark was going to be OK.  
  
It got even better the next day when Lana slapped Whitney right across the face.  
  
Chloe apologized and rewrote the article.  
  
Lex came over and asked my parents about going to Metropolis.  
  
Well three out of four ain't bad. 


	18. 18

Talking to the Kent's was a slow, painful process at least when it came to talking about me spending a weekend with one Lex Luther. Mom was hesitant, but seemed to understand that I really did not need to ask their permission, I was doing so out of respect. Dad was a bit more uncertain. He was worried about me, worried about Clark, he didn't like Lex but after much reassurance and some knowing looks from mom I was allowed to go.  
  
The entire week leading up to that weekend was torture. I hung out with Clark a lot. Lex had much to do to get ready to leave for a whole weekend so after he left the Kent's I didn't see a great deal of him. I pushed Clark towards Lana with all my power. Lana was on a break from Whitney and was cozying up to Clark. But then on Thursday things fell apart Lana got back together with Whitney and Clark was devastated. That bitch. I'm sorry but she is I really thought things were going well with him and Lana. And I was going away with Lex in a day. God Damn it things never worked out right. I talked to Chloe for a while on Thursday and she agreed that a night out would do Clark good. So we all went to the movies. Clark, me, Chloe and Pete. I couldn't help but notice Chloe touching Clark accidentally, brushing against him, and I suddenly had a new plan.  
  
I talked to Pete and told him. He smiled so wide I thought his cheeks were going to pop. He agreed to work on it while I was away. Clark wasn't as bad as I thought he would be.  
  
As I talked to him that night, I asked him about Chloe. I skipped being subtle and asked "So why not Chloe?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on Clark, she's cute, she's smart and she really likes you."  
  
Clark was pink. "I kind of know that, but it's Chloe."  
  
"So it's Chloe, she is a girl, you do like her right?"  
  
"Of course she's one of my best friends."  
  
"Exactly you are close to her and all great relationships start out as friendship."  
  
"What about you and Lex?" Smiling  
  
"Exceptions are always made. We understand each other pretty well."  
  
"Well enough to go away with one another for a whole weekend."  
  
"I already got the speech from Mr….Dad."  
  
"It's hard for you to get used to that?"  
  
"A bit. Are you really OK now Clark?"  
  
"It's weird how you're so afraid I'm going to break."  
  
"Well someone has to look after you while you go save the world."  
  
Laughs. "Dori, really be careful Ok."  
  
"Of course Clark and keep an open mind about Chloe, usually what you are looking for is right under your nose."  
  
I was a disaster in school the next day. I stared at the clock and wished I had the power to spend up Clark. In a quiet moment I asked Clark if he had discovered that power yet and sadly he told me no. I had pack the night before ready to go. I was anxious and excited but I also wondered what we would do all weekend, avoided clubs and certain bars. We could still go dancing; to diner and the thoughts most dominate in my mind, private in door activities. Finally the day was over and although it made me dizzy I asked Clark to run me home. Lex was there shortly after and after yet another short speech from Dad we were in a limo and on our way. Not much happened in the limo ride, some talking, school, work, Clark, until we started to kiss and didn't stop until we reached the city.  
  
The hotel room was beautiful but I didn't really expect anything less. There was a large bedroom and a sitting area with a fireplace. The bathroom had a Jacuzzi tub big enough to fit at least five people let alone two. My mind began to wonder if Lex would object to never leaving the hotel room. I wouldn't have cared if we were in a hotel six as long as Lex and I were in a room alone together. Friday night we ordered in. After diner I sat by the fire, watching the flames.  
  
Lex walked over to the sofa and pulled me to my feet. He placed his hands on my shoulders and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was electric in its intensity like he hadn't kissed me in weeks. It was hard to believe we had only been seeing each other for a couple weeks. A moan escaped my lips; it's sound surprising me. I put my arms around his neck trying to get him closer. I thought for a moment he was going to drag me to his bed but I guess that was just to far so he fell on the sofa with him instead.  
  
Actually Lex fell on the sofa and I fell on top of him. My legs entangled with his, my finger fanning across his chest. He shoved one hand though my hair, tugging on it softly. Lex gripped my head with both hands and deepened the kiss.  
  
I kissed him until I needed to breath. Lex kissed my neck sliding his hands down my back and up under my shirt. I shuddered at the feeling on his hot skin against mine. He felt the tremor pass through my body and suddenly became very impatient.  
  
It took him a frustrating minute or two to unbutton my pant and slip his hands to grip my butt. I could so see him lose control during sex, bite me mark me and it made me very excited. I was never into that sort of thing but Lex, god his hand was moving to the front.  
  
I stirred against him and we rolled off the couch hitting the soft carpeting with a thud. I laughed and moaned at the same time and wrapped more tightly around him. I started to unbutton his shirt as I licked his neck, then his collarbone, being rewarded for my actions with a groan from Lex. It was the best sound in the world and as we proceeded to take off each other's clothes I knew I would hear more before the weekend was out.  
  
He was gorgeous naked. He was hairless and he seemed to be waiting for my reaction to it. I pulled him towards me whispering that he was so sexy. Our night only got better.  
  
  
  
The next day we did leave the suite. I felt eyes follow us as the recognized Lex, who insisted on taking me shopping. I still was uncomfortable with anyone spending money on me and Lex was no exception. Even though he had money to burn, he wouldn't let me argue and I lost a fight with a Luther. Big surprise there. We went to lunch; we went to the theater with me in my new clothes, and to diner. The whole time I felt people looking asking under their breath who I was, Luther's new flavor. Lex would just tighten his grip on my hand and offer these people no explanation. Even when a woman approached our table at dinner and flirted shamelessly with Lex, he basically ignored her and introduced me, she shot me a dirty look and left leaving her number on the table. The number Lex proceeded to burn in the candle flame. It made me feel good. And we danced. 


	19. 19

Some people are going to hate me but god damn it it's my story.  
  
  
  
I returned to Smallville content in my relationship with Lex. I had had a wonderful time in Metropolis and am happy to report that neither Lex nor I drank the entire time. Clark hugged me like he was surprised to see me in one piece. And then he wanted to know all about my weekend I gave him the bare bones version, we ate at wonderful restaurant, went shopping in expensive stores, danced, and hung out by the hotels indoor heated pool. I left out that we spend the entire Sunday until we left in bed.  
  
"So what did you do all weekend Clark?"  
  
"Chores, homework, hung out with Chloe…?"  
  
"And Pete."  
  
Clark shook his head, "Grounded. Wasn't supposed to be out Thursday."  
  
Good going Pete, that's the perfect cover story. When in doubt, blame the parents.  
  
"And anything interesting happen?"  
  
"Dori don't push it besides she has a boyfriend remember?"  
  
Oh yeah boyfriend. Besides that it was an issue Pete and I joined forces together to push.  
  
Monday Chloe broke up with her boyfriend. She said he and she had a creative difference. Privately she told me he wanted her to do things she wasn't ready to do.  
  
So Pete and I pushed a bit, bailing out at the last minute, sitting them together. They were happy, they talked more, Clark smiled his smile and Chloe actually giggled. To top it all off the winter dance was coming up. It was to be on December 12. One of the biggest dances for the entire school this side of the prom. Clark and Chloe were going to have to go together.  
  
The weeks proceeding brought interesting turns of events. There were the vegetables that made people tell the truth. Clark wasn't affected thank god but Chloe was and Clark face as she told him exactly what she wanted to do to him was priceless. I guess Chloe is ready to do all those things, just with Clark. Needless to say everyone learned something interesting about everyone else that week.  
  
Lex flat out refused to go to a high school dance with me even after I threatened him with carrots.  
  
"Come on Lex, I'm trying to set Chloe and Cark up and I kind of have to be there to do it."  
  
"So go without me."  
  
"Just come."  
  
"Your skills as a negotiator need some work."  
  
"Oh really." I straddled his legs and gave him my best-wounded puppy look.  
  
"Don't even try it." He was smiling though.  
  
I started kissing his head, forehead, eyelids, nose, and cheeks and between each kiss I said please. When I got down to his neck he was giving in. When I opened his shirt and bite down on his nipple I knew I had him. When I let my tongue play with his outey navel I heard him say, "Fine."  
  
I jumped up, smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank-you."  
  
"Where are you going?" He was hard and couldn't believe I was leaving.  
  
"Dress shopping with Chloe." Smiling.  
  
"I will take you and Chloe shopping in Metropolis on Saturday and buy you anything your little heart desires if you get back here right now."  
  
"Think you can buy anything with money can you?" Still playing.  
  
"I think I just know you wouldn't let me like this, Dori….Please?"  
  
God I loved that. "Who needs help on their negotiation skills now?" I questioned walking back over to him. "Because it seems, " kneeling in front of him, "That this is very win win" kissing his thighs through his slacks "For Me."  
  
"I happen to think I'm getting a pretty good bargain." His breathe a little heavy.  
  
"Even if you have to spend the whole day shopping?" Licked his stomach.  
  
"I happen to like shopping."  
  
"Sure you sure it's Chloe I should be setting up with Clark?" And with that he practically through me on the ground and attacked my lips. I was definitely winning.  
  
Lex did keep his word. Saturday Chloe and I went shopping, with Lex. Chloe didn't want Lex buying her dress but Lex seemed determined to get his way.  
  
"No one in Smallville seems to accept gifts." He muttered. Lex did enjoy shopping for the first two hours after that he told us exactly what was wrong with each of the dresses we tried on. Wrong color, no shape, out dated, are you kidding, no bows, and to Chloe, to low cut, to high cut, and it continued until Lex Luthor helped us pick out the perfect dresses.  
  
"Oh my god this dress is 300 dollars" Chloe sighed.  
  
It was the perfect dress, red, high to the neck, large slit up the side, open back, it was beautiful on her and I had a feeling the color would match Clarks dress shirt.  
  
"Don't worry Chloe I'm buying." He said it like he was treating her to a cup of coffee.  
  
I knew how she felt every time Lex offered to buy me something I felt well bought. But that not how he means it, he can buy it so he doesn't understand why he shouldn't. But Chloe refused saying she would look for something in town.  
  
Lex paid for mine, dark deep green, simple. I liked simple. My favorite outfit was still jeans and Clark's old flannels. Lex was really starting to like that fabric.  
  
As Chloe got into the car I whispered something to Lex, he nodded.  
  
"Damn I forgot my purse be right back." I ran in talked to the sales woman, gave her an address and left.  
  
"All set let's go." Chloe would get the dress on Monday with an apology from Lex and a note from me taking all the blame.  
  
The dance was beautiful. It tool place in a hotel right outside of Metropolis. Chloe and Clark arrived together with Pete and Lauren. They did look good together. Chloe and Clark danced together. Then I danced with Clark, asking him how things were going. I watched Lex get hit on by a group and I do mean a group of seniors. Chloe rescued him. Clark said that he and Chloe were having a really good time together. Danced with Pete to give him an update on Chloe and Clark. At the end of the night, Clark and Chloe shared their first kissing on my own free will kiss, and all I could do was smile. Lex even admitted they were better together then Lana and Whitney. In fact he noticed Clark hardly looked at Lana all night.  
  
Christmas was coming. I felt sick. I think I got the flu. It was the first day of winter vacation three days until Christmas and I felt achy and could not stop coughing. On Christmas day I still felt sick, taking a lot of cold medicine I spent some time with Lex in the morning giving him his present (flannel sheets) and getting a present from him (a heart pendent made of diamonds). Lex was invited to diner and so was Chloe. Clark's grandparent (on mom's side) were there and they met me for the first time. They also met Lex and gave him a weary look but by the end of the night everyone was relaxed and talking up a storm. I would have to if I didn't fall asleep against Lex's shoulder right after diner.  
  
On New Years Eve I was still sick. I woke up January 1st chilled and sweating. The Kent's took me to the hospital. They gave their consent for all tests to be run. My fever was 102, I couldn't stop coughing, I felt achy all over and my glands were swollen. Lex came over as soon as he could. I was suppose to go to a party with him for New Years but didn't make it past 7pm. He went without me only because it was part business and I told him to go in my cold medicine educed haze. Blood work was taken and I was sent home with an antibiotic. One word from Lex and a rush was done on my blood work. I had to go back to the hospital. The way the doctor looked at all of us I knew something was wrong.  
  
Mom, Dad, Clark and Lex were sitting around me as the doctor told me. I have AIDS. Retested and confirmed. Lex yelled and shouted at anyone who would stand still long enough, Clark put his arms around me and Dad put his arms around mom. I couldn't cry. I had brought it on myself. I then had to go through all the questions. My health for the past two years; fine a cold or too but no more, lost weight; about 10 pounds, Sexual partners; only two in the past two years a guy named Jake and Lex, Drug use; not for two years. Lex was tested; thank god he came back clean.  
  
I was taken home, given numbers for help groups and sent home to die. Lex was on his cell immediately after leaving the hospital, calling every doctor trying to find a treatment he knew didn't exist. I just wanted to be alone so while mom made diner (cooking not thinking) dad and Clark put away the cows (working not thinking) and Lex yelled, "I don't care what the fuck day it is (anger not thinking) I went out into the barn thinking.  
  
This was the place were I became part of their family, even before I knew it was what I wanted more then anything. For two years HIV positive, didn't get tested, I was stupid, naive it wouldn't happen to me. And now I had everything, a mom, a dad, brother, friends, home, love and it was all being taken away from me because I was stupid.  
  
I felt arms wrap around me and I cried into Lex's shirt. I was going to die. Clark couldn't save me, Lex couldn't save me. I was going to die.  
  
  
  
The end. 


	20. notes, please read, review.

Author's notes:  
  
Thank you to every one for reviewing please give me specifics when you say I'm not consistent so I can fix it. I wrote this story in pieces and of course did not look back as often as I should have to make sure everything matched up perfectly. I liked this story and wasn't expecting it to end this way myself but everything doesn't end happily. I'm not sure on a sequel this took me so long to write and my summer job won't allow me to write as often as I want to besides I am a very slow typist. By the way what is a beta and how do I get one? Well any way please review; be as specific as possible and maybe I could revise to make it better.  
  
Thank you  
  
Daughter Of eve.  
  
Lex, Clark, and Smallville do not belong to me. I make no money off my attempts at writing although it is great therapy and a relaxing break from a stressful life. 


End file.
